Fire Flames (EDITING)
by snowangel1244
Summary: A young tween girl gets kidnapped and finds out about her real family, but someone in trouble. Will she stop her brother from killing her mother? Will Steve's relationship with the girl will stay the same? PLEASE REVIEW & FOLLOW!
1. Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night in Brooklyn, and there was a little girl walking into a dark alley to find shelter.

"Help. Please..." she cried. So she sat down on the sidewalk, shivering and crying. Then a man appeared into the shimmery street light and picked up the little girl and took her to his apartment.

Once they got there, he lay her on his couch and said, "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere."

"Who are you?" the little girl asked.

"Steve Rogers." he said.

"I wanna go home!" she cried.

"I know." he said as he hugged her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Amy." she said.

"Well Amy, you're safe here." Steve said. Amy smiles as she hugs him again.

"Now, let's get you into a bath, you stink." Steve said as he picks Amy to the bathroom. Amy laughed all the way to the bathroom. But deep inside of her, she is still scared. But now, she is not alone anymore. During the first five years of her life with Steve, she finally started to have friends and good intentions. Like when she first started school, she got a friend on the first day of school. But now, it's Amy's thirteenth birthday.


	2. Chapter 1

But one day, it was Amy's thirteenth birthday. She was very excited and was Steve. But honestly they didn't know hit them. They drove to the arcade for her birthday. While he was driving, Steve and Amy was talking to each other for the whole ride.

And Amy asked him, "Dad, will you always be there to protect me?"

Steve hesitated. Then he said, "Of course Amy, I wouldn't let anything happen to you".

"You promise?" Amy asked. Steve smiled.

And he said, "Of course." Then Amy smiled. When they got there, Amy raced to the door of the arcade, beaming with excitement. Steve rushed to get her and gave a huge hug and a kiss on her forehead.

They had a amazing time that they never had. When Amy was playing "Guitar Hero", Steve needed to use the bathroom.

"I'll be right back" he said.

"Ok" Amy said. After he use the bathroom, he saw the words that brought him to his knees, "Amy Will Die" on the mirror. So he slowly backed away to the door. After that, he has looking for Amy. By the time, he searched the whole place, and he knew something was wrong.

So he drove all the way home and sat on the couch. His phone was vibrating, he sees one call from "Unknown".

He answers it," So we meet again, Captain." a mysterious man said.


	3. Chapter 2

"Amy?!" Steve said.

"Dad, what's going on?" Amy shouted full of fear.

"Shut up, little girl!" the man demanded as he put a knife to Amy's neck.

"Who are you?!" Steve said. "A old friend of your daughter." the mystery man said.

"What?! I don't know who you are!" Amy yelled as the man puts his knife on her neck.

"Touch her and I will seriously hurt you." Steve said seriously.

"I tell you what, since I like to watch you both suffer, I was planning on making a deal." the man said deviously.

"Go on." Steve said.

"I'll let her go if you erase everything about синий **(blue)** family." the man said.

"What?" Steve asked confused.

"Just erase it, or else." the man said.

"Fine, I'll play your twisted game, you're playing." Steve said.

"Good, bye bye." the man said. "Wait, no-" Amy said. The mysterious man ended the call. Steve can do one thing... save Amy and stop that mysterious man as Captain America.

Meanwhile, the mysterious man put Amy in his abandoned cell with her hands tied to ropes, duck tape on her mouth, and tears on her face.

"See you in three days!" the mysterious man said. And he slammed the door shut and locked her in. _Dad, where ever you are please hurry,_ Amy said in her head.

So if Steve was going to save Amy, he was going to need some help. And he knew exactly who would help him... The Avengers.

When he went to the headquarters, he ran into Tony Stark. "Hey Tony." Steve said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"I just want to see General Ross." Steve said.

"I'm sure whatever you're telling General Ross, I'm sure you can tell me." Tony said.

"Ok, but don't freak out when I tell you this." Steve warned him.

"I think I can control myself." Tony said. Then Steve told him exactly what happened. "So, that's what happened." Steve said.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Tony said shocked.

"I thought you said that you can control yourself." Steve said.

"Forget that, why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Tony asked.

"I'm telling you now." Steve said.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Tony said.

"I want you to help me get her back." Steve said as Tony scoffed.

"You're a fool Rogers, a fool." Tony said.

"Fine I will help you, under only one condition..." he continued.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Try not to keep any more secrets from me." Tony said.

"I will." Steve said.

"So where do we start?" he asked.

"I guess we could start by tracking the call." Tony said.

"Okay. Thank you." Steve said.

"We're going to find her." Tony said.

"I hope." Steve said. That night, Steve was worried about Amy if she was okay.

The next day, Steve was ever so desperate of find Amy that he would do anything to get her back because whenever he looks at her, it's reminds him of Peggy. And he can't lose one more Peggy. Steve was ready to do this mission to save Amy.

"So you ready, Cap." Natasha said.

"Hey, Natasha" Steve said.

"I'm really sorry about Amy." Natasha said with comfort.

"Don't worried about it." he said. "Alright, let's suit up!" he continued.

Meanwhile, Amy still tied up and still being tortured just enough to turn into a mind slave.

"Are you ready for your next session?" the mysterious man said calmly.

"Go to hell, you sick bastard!" Amy said before he slapped her.

"Wrong choice of words." the mysterious man said as he slaps her.

"I HATE YOU! I WANNA GO HOME!" Amy shouted.


	4. Chapter 3

When they tracked that call, they found out that the call was took place in a factory in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, where a man named Alexander that works for the mysterious man worked in the daytime. They also found out that he was supposed to go to Europe to murder a mafia leader's children because of money. That's where they strike.

As Falcon stands on the top of the building, he said, "On my signal." Then Falcon sees Alexander. "I see him, go, go, go, go, go!" Falcon yelled. And they were off.

Steve and Natasha ran so close to Alexander so he pulled out a person from a car and got in.

"Cap, he's getting into a car!" Falcon warned Steve.

"Not for long." Steve said. So he grabbed the door to the car and ripped the door open and throws Alexander in the air until Falcon catches him.

Falcon, Steve, and Natasha were on the top of a tall building with Falcon holding Alex upside down on the edge.

"Where's Amy?" Steve said.

"I'll never tell." Alex said with an Russian accent.

"Okay." Falcon said. Then he lets go of him.

"Okay, okay, okay I'll tell you!" Alex screamed.

"Sam." Natasha said.

"Works every time" Sam said smiling. Sam catches him from one second of being dead and landing him safely on the building.

"Alright, let's try that again, where is she?" Steve asked.

"She's in Sokaiva, being tortured." Alex said.

"My boss wants to turn her into a super soldier to destroy you" he continued.

"Is she hurt?" Steve asked.

"No, you're gonna be." Alex said as he pulls out a device with a button and pushed it.

"Run!" Steve said. When they got to the edge, Steve, Sam, and Natasha jumped and flew by the second the building explodes.

Back in the Avengers headquarters, Steve was sitting in his chair, upset about Amy and that this is happening. Full of anger, frustration, and regret. Natasha came to Steve and pat him in the back.

"It's going to be okay." she said.

"I hope you're right."

Meanwhile, Ryan gave Amy a gun to shoot a training dummy for one of his "sessions." She missed and hit the shoulder.

"Sloppy." the mysterious man said.

"I'll try better next time." Amy said with confidence.

"Enough! Put her back in the chamber!" the mysterious man demanded. Then the guards grabbed her by her arms and dragged her to the chamber.

"No! Please! I try harder! Please!" she cried as she tried to free herself. They left the room. He sighed.

"If only you knew."


	5. Chapter 4

"So, what did you find out?" General Ross asked.

"It seems like they're making super soldiers to destroy the Avengers." Natasha stated.

"Starting with Amy." she continued.

"Really? I thought that the Avengers was already destroyed." Tony Stark said.

"What else?" Ross said.

"She's in Sokavia." Steve said.

"I guess that's where we are going." Ross said.

When they were on the way there, Steve was scared of anything else happening to Amy.

"Hey are you okay, Steve?" Natasha asked.

"I'm feeling a lot of things, but okay is not one of them." Steve replied.

"You and me both." Natasha said before they didn't speak about 6 seconds.

"How long did you keep her?" Natasha asked.

"5 years." Steve said.

"Well, I bet she was glad to a father like you." Natasha said as the jet started to slow down.

"We're here."

As they walked out of the jet and into a field , the mysterious man from a distance said, "Right on time."

"Show yourself!" Steve demanded.

"Gladly." the mysterious man said. When he took off his mask, he had a scar on his right eye, smiling. Then Steve took his mask off as well.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked.

"Saving my daughter" Steve replied.

"Who are you?" he continued.

"Ryan. Amy's older brother." he said.

"Where is she?" Steve asked.

"She's fine. Would you like to see her?" Ryan asked. Steve got confused. Ryan whistled to get Amy's attention. Natasha didn't like where this was going. Then Amy appeared in a blue bodysuit with a fire symbol on her chest.

"Amy?" Steve whispered.

"Yes, master." she said.

"воды,цветок,июль,луч **(water, flower, July, ray)** " Ryan said.

"уничтожить the мсти́тель **(Destroy the Avengers)** " Amy said.

"Have fun, you two." Ryan said as he runs away. Then fire came out of Amy's hands, almost hitting Steve and Natasha.

"I can't fight her." Steve said.

"Well, you have to." Natasha said. "We might not be able to take her down but we can knock her out."

"I'll distract her, while you knock her out with your shield." she continued. He nodded. Then he dodged to a hidden spot and Natasha runs to Amy and kick her in the face.

"говно́ **(shit!)** " Amy said as she falls into the ground.

"наблюде́ние ваш рот **(watch your mouth)** " Natasha said.

"Now!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, Amy" Steve said. Then he hit her with his shield, leaving her unconscious.


	6. Chapter 5

At the hospital, Amy was lying down unconscious.

"Please be okay." Steve said.

"I can't lose you too." he continued.

"I love you, Amy." he continued. Then Amy opened her left eye. Steve sighed.

"Wait. Don't stop, it was starting to get good." Steve started to smile. Then he gave a her warming hug.

"Check out my powers." Amy said. Then she shows off her pyrokinesis.

"I always wondered why I am so... different." she said. "Yeah." Steve reply.

"Dad, I was so scared." she asked.

"I know." he reply.

"Where were you?" she cried.

"I was trying to find you." he stated.

"I was so scared and you wasn't even there to tell me that everything was okay. He tortured me. And I was scared and you wasn't there." she cried.

"Look at me, I'm never going to leave you." Steve said as he put his hands on her face.

"How can I be sure?" she said. "You just have to trust me on this one."

"Give me some time to think about it." Amy said. When this happened to her, it brought devastating memories of her past life but this will not be the last you will see of Amy Rogers.


	7. Chapter 6

Amy is lying on her bed, bored out of her mind. Trying not to think about the session she completed, the music when Ryan was beating her, and the mind games. But still upset about her father broking his promise of protecting her. So she got up and walked out of her room. And she sees S.H.I.E.L.D agents and police officers on the right side on the hospital. So she decided to take a walk around the hospital. When she got to the corner, she sees Steve and Natasha talking. So she decided to eavesdrop and listen to their conversation.

"Ready?" Natasha asked. Steve nodded.

"Let's go." Natasha said. Amy decided to follow them. When they had to unlock the padlock: "1,5,3,8". It opens a secret elevator to underground.

They enter the elevator to go to the underground. So Amy unlock the padlock as well, and she enter the elevator. When she got down there, there were hundreds of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. So she quickly hides from them.

"Stop this." an agent said.

"Not until Amy is dead" Ryan said.

"We cannot do that" Tony said.

"Then I won't stop." Ryan said.

"Why do you want to kill her?" Steve asked. "Because everything will be destroyed if I don't" Ryan reply.

"What!" Steve said.

"Amy will destroy everything if I don't kill her." Ryan said.

" If I can't kill her, I'll just kill her mother instead, besides she is the reason why Amy will destroy everyone and everything in the first place." he continued.

"And you can't stop me. Goodbye." Ryan said.

Amy quickly got on the secret elevator, and press the up button. "Wait." Steve yelled.

When she got back to the hospital, she ran to her room and started throwing things off the desk drawer and started to cry. Then she decided to run away to retrieve her mother from danger. When it was nighttime, Amy was trying to sneak out by climb out the window. By the next day, Steve made breakfast for Amy to comfort her. When he came to open the door, it was locked. So he broke the door open. But he didn't see Amy anywhere, but there was a note saying,

 _"Dear Dad, I'm so sorry but I can't sit there and know my mother could be killed. And I'm not afraid anymore. So I'm leaving. If I die, I want you to know that even though you lied to me, I do forgive you. Goodbye. Love, Amy."_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amy felt determined to save her mother, but she was scared because she doesn't know what's real and not real anymore. And she didn't know how to get to Sokavia. Then she got an idea. She needed to find a jet, but she needed to get passed the guards. Meaning, killing them. When Amy was close to the jet, there were two guards, protecting the jet. And Amy said to herself," I can do this, I can do this." Then, she took out her gun that she took in her room and took two gunshots into guard's heads. As their blood spreads on the walls, Amy still kept going. When Amy was about to get on the jet, a man said, "Stop." Then Amy turned down, seeing that man was Steve and five other guards. "Don't do this" Steve said. "Well, aren't you charming." Amy said sarcastically. "You don't know what you're doing!" Steve said. "I have to do this, not for my mother but for myself, and if you don't understand that, then...you'll lose me. So please stay out of my way." Amy said. Then Amy walked away from him. "Amy, wait!" Steve yelled as he walked up to Amy. But Amy hit him with her fist on the chin. As Steve hit on the ground, she said,"You wanted trouble, I'll give you trouble." "Who are you" Steve said. "I'm Fire Flames, bitch!" she said. And Amy starts to run for her life when the guards start shooting at her. But one guard shot Amy's arm. But Amy successfully got on the jet with one wound. She got on the chair and the computer said,"What is your next destination?". "Sokavia" Amy said. "As you wish" the computer said. Then they flew off. Amy's journey was just beginning. Amy needed to find a bandage to wrap up her arm. She found some and wrapped her arm up. Then Steve appeared on the screen and said," Please turn the jet around." "No" Amy said. "But you'll die." Steve said. "I'm willing to take the risk" Amy said. " And sorry, I wasn't raised to be a quitter." Amy continued. Then Amy end the video request. "Okay, let's see what is in here" Amy said as she stands. Then she sees a computer on a desk and walks towards it. She sits on the chair and saw that she needed to find the right passcode to unlock the computer. So she used the passcode for the secret elevator. And typically, it worked. Then she sees lots of files but then she sees one file called "Rogers's File ", so she got confused. Then she opens it, and what does she see? She sees how small and frail Steve was, how Steve magically became a super soldier and when he was frozen for 70 years. "You have to kidding me!" she said in her mind. "Danger, danger." the computer said. "What?!" Amy said as she walks up to the control panel. "Ah!" Amy shouted as the bomb noises scared her. So she quickly got in the chair, and trying to learn how to work this jet. "How do you work this thing?!" Amy yelled with frustration and confusion. Then she sees a big red button, and she said,"Wonder what this button does?". Then she pushes it, leaving a constant speed of 1,000 miles in a hour. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed. "I think I lost them." she continued. Meanwhile, a man on a jet said,"Sorry sir, I think we lost her." "Damn it!" Ryan said."You're dismissed" he continued. The man left and Ryan said,"That girl must be stopped."


	9. Chapter 8

"You have arrived to your destination." the computer said.

"Whoa." Amy said, looking surprised because Sokavia looked like World War 2. The jet was landed.

When she was out of the jet, she said, "LISTEN RYAN, I SAW WHAT YOU DO TO PEOPLE, AND I CAN'T LET YOU KILL MY MOTHER! SO YOU WANT TO KILL HER, WELL YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME FIRST!".

"SO COME OUT NOW!" she continued.

Then Ryan appear and said, "You know, our father died saving you."

"What? My father is still alive." Amy said.

"Our 'real' father." he said.

"Yeah, while the your mother was giving birth to you, our father sacrificed himself to save you from the evil in the world." Ryan continued. "But he forget that his own son was kidnapped that he turned into a total psychopath and planned his own scheme to kill his sister."

"That's not true!" Amy screamed as her eyes turned red.

"Do you seriously think that I would lie to you about that." Ryan scoffed.

"Well, let's see. You kidnapped me tortured me for weeks. Oh and also, you almost persuaded me to kill someone I love." she said with anger. "No, scratch that. The only person that I ever love!" she continued.

"You are incredibly naive. Do you really think he cares about you? No, he doesn't give a shit about you." Ryan said.

"That's not true, and I know that our parents wouldn't abandon you. At least not on purpose." Amy said as she starts to cry.

"How would you know? You're were just born. Like I said, incredibly naive. Well, this was fun, I hope that we meet again." he said walking away with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! You better run!" she yelled. Amy suddenly sees an abandoned building and runs toward it. When she enters the building, she saw hundreds of kids in a cell and she immediately was quickly looking for a key to open the cell. After one minute, she found it on a desk and then she opened the cell. Dozens of children were running for freedom. How heroic that was, she still had to save her mother or she dies. Then she heard a scream and then ran like hell. Then she sees a blonde middle aged woman who was covered with blood, cuts all over her face and was scared.

"Please help me!" she said.

"Hold on." Amy said as she ran to her and untied her hands.

"Which way?" Amy asked her mother. Then her mother points to the door on the left. When they opened it, they saw Ryan holding a shotgun and pointed it at them.

"If you let her go, I might spare her." Ryan said.

Then Amy pushed her mother behind her and said, "Not a chance, demon."

He chuckled and said, "Big mistake." Then he was about to shoot her until Steve appeared and blocking the shot and hit Ryan.

"Amy I..." Steve said before he was interrupted.

"Stay the hell away from me." Amy said quietly as she took out her bow and arrow.

"Amy, put the bow and arrow down, OK." Steve said as he tried to calm her down. "No." she replied.

"May I ask why?" he asked.

"It's because I don't know if I can trust you anymore." she said as her hands started shaking.

"What are you talking about?!" Steve asked.

"Oh just the fact that you lied to me for 5 years that you were Captain America. Why the FUCK YOU WOULD LIE TO ME?!" Amy said pulling back her arrow.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright. I know you're very scared and confused right now. But if we don't get out of here, then we all die." Steve said.

"Okay, so do you trust me?" Steve says as he put his hand out. Amy nodded as she quickly was crying.

"Alright, come here." Steve said. Then Amy walked up to him and gave a forgiving hug and cried her eyes out.

"I'm sorry, dad." she apologized. "It's ok, let's just go home." Steve said.

And then out of nowhere, guns were going off and kids were screaming, and Amy thinks that this is all her fault. When they got out of there, she sees hundreds of children dead. And to see that, it really isn't pleasant.

"Look, the jet is over there! Come on!" Steve said. But Amy stayed still, looking at the kid who was holding his sister's hand.

"I can't do this" Amy said silently.

"Come on Amy, let's go" Steve said.

"I killed these innocent people. He killed this innocent people to get to me." Amy said.

Then her mother finally said, "No, he didn't. He killed this innocent people so it would get to you so it could get to me. This is my fault. It has nothing to do with you."

"Huh, you did have your father's eyes." she continued as she walks towards Amy. As she put her fingers through her hair, an arrow went through her. When the unknown man fired the shot, he said."Rotten in hell."

"I love you..." her mother said. Those were her last words.

"No!" Amy screamed as Steve picked her up and headed towards the jet. When they got back on the jet, Sam and Natasha was there. Then Amy was having a nervous breakdown and Steve started to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry. No little girl should see that." Steve says as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't do this! Why is this happening to me? Why?" she cried.

"Listen, this wasn't supposed to happen believe me. It kills me to see my daughter cry. But please hold on for a little longer. We'll be home soon. No let's go home." he says as he kisses her forehead.

"Hey Cap, Sokavia isn't gonna hold much longer." Natasha said.

"Okay, you may want to hold on to something." Sam said.

"Okay,... wait what?!" Amy said. "Going into hyper speed in 5...

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"AHHHHHH!" Amy screamed as they find their way back home.


	10. Chapter 9

Back in Avengers headquarters, a female doctor was checking on Amy's shoulder to see if there is any permanent damage.

"Well, lucky for you, it seems to appear that there isn't any permanent damage to your shoulder, actually there is not any damage to the shoulder at all." she said.

"What?! How is that possible?" Amy asked.

"We found an amazing discovery about you. You have the ability to heal twice as fast than a normal human being can heal." the female doctor said. Then Steve appear and knocked on the door.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked.

"Yes, everything fine" Amy reply.

"Can I have a minute alone with him?" Amy asked the doctor.

"Of course." the doctor said. So she walked out of the room.

"Okay, what's really going on?" Steve asked.

"Apparently, I can heal 2 times than a normal person." Amy said.

"Tell me the truth. Are you really okay?" Steve asked her.

"Well, my mother just was shot and killed in front of me, so no I not okay." Amy said.

"I may have something that will cheer you up" Steve said.

"Something like what?" Amy asked.

So Steve pulls out a present and handed to Amy.

"What is it?" Amy said.

"Just open it." Steve said.

"Okay." Amy said. So she opens it and it turned out to be that guitar she wanted since she was 10 years old.

"Damn, how do you know?" she said.

"Language." Steve said.

"Sorry, but how did know I wanted a guitar?" Amy asked.

"I might have read your diary while you were sleeping." he said.

"You looked into my diary?!" Amy said surprisingly.

"Let's not talk about it now." he said.

"All right, but never going to forget that by the way." Amy said.

"You can keep the guitar but only one condition." he said.

"That you join me with the Avengers." he continued. Amy deliberately started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked.

"What you said. You're not that crazy." Amy replied.

"I'm not kidding." he said.

"Oh my god, really?" she said. Steve nodded.

Then she took a deep breath and said "Fine, but only if you promised me that you would never lie to me ever again."

"I think we have a deal."

"I miss you, dad." Amy said when she gave him a hug.

"Me too." he said.

Natasha barged in and said, "Ryan has escaped!"

"Ready, Amy." Steve said. " Please call me Fire Flames." Amy said.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As Natasha and Steve guides Amy to the cells, Amy felt her life wasn't normal anymore. But she was excited about her new chapter in her life. Once they stop by the cells, they don't see Ryan anywhere.

Then, Natasha said, "He was just here." Then Amy turned around and saw Ryan and jumped instantly.

"Get away from me, psycho!" Amy say frightened.

"Nice to see you again, Amy" Ryan said.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT FUCKING DEAD!" Amy said angrily.

"Superhuman, dumb ass." Ryan said like a smart ass.

"Amy. No." Steve said. Then Amy used her fire powers to hit Ryan's head but he blocked it with non-breakable arm and ran to the rooftop. Amy followed him, but when she got there, he was already gone. Then Amy put her hands through her blonde hair and screamed with all her might and cried.

Then Steve appeared and saw Amy freaking out and said, "What happened? Where is Ryan?".

"I had him ... I had him." Amy said as she is has a nervous breakdown.

"We get him soon enough" Steve says as he tried to calm her down.

"Are you sure about that?" she says before she leaves.

As Amy is looking at the window in her room, she started to think about her real parents, what were they like, if they really cared about Ryan, and if they were really good or evil.

Then Steve came in her room, and said, " You are going to school."

"Fine." she said kind of annoyed. Then Steve left the room and then Amy got in the shower, got dressed and walked out the door. Steve kissed her forehead and asked her if she needs a ride but she says no. Then she walked out the door. She wore a grey beanie, a white sweater with blue jeans and white sneakers. She decided to walk to school. As she started to walk, she thinks about her "sessions" with him. She started to cry. But she had be strong so she put a brave face. When she got to the school, the school bell rang. So she runs to her first class. History.

When she got there, she sees her best friend, Melanie and walked to the desk next to her.

"Umm, hello? Where have you been?" Melanie said with concern.

"I had... an very interesting birthday, Mel." Amy replied.

"Well, you could have called." Mel said. Then the teacher showed up.

"We talk about this later." Mel whispered to Amy.

At lunch, they got pizza and mozzarella sticks and they sat alone.

Mel asked Amy, "What going on with you? Are you okay?".

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we talk about something else?" Amy replied.

"Okay, are you going to the party tonight?" Mel said.

"No." Amy said like it was obvious.

"Why?" Mel asked.

"Because my dad won't allow me to go to the party." Amy replied.

"Then sneak out." Mel said.

"What?!" Amy said.

"Look you need to be more wild and out there instead of quiet and shy." Mel said.

"Fine, if it means that much to you." Amy says as she sighs.

At hallway, she ran into her crush Liam on her way home.

"Sorry." Amy said as picks up his books. "It's okay. Amy, right?"

"Yeah" Amy says as she looks at his light blue eyes.

"I was wondering if you was going to the party tonight." Liam said.

"Y...Yeah." Amy said as she glaze into his eyes.

"Great." Liam says before he walks away. _I'm_ _definitely_ _going_ _to_ _that_ _party_ _now_ , she thought.


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning, Steve was taking Amy to school.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

"Nothing, everything was perfectly fi-" Amy said.

"I know you were at the party, Amy." Steve says when he interrupted her.

"Crap. Look, I did nothing at that party." Amy says as she tries to convince him that nothing happened at that party.

"I'm grounded, am I?" Amy says as she crossed her arms.

"Hell yeah." He says like it was obvious. When they got to the school, she quickly got out of the car and ran to first period.

She had her hair straighten out, wore a black white crop top with a leather black jacket and black white the way to first period, she ran into Liam.

"Sorry." she says while she runs to first period. "Wait! I wanted to talk to you." Liam says as he tries to get her attention. When she got there, she sat next to Melanie.

"Are you okay? You seemed upset." Melanie asked.

"I'm always okay." Amy says calmly.

"Okay." Melanie says with concern.

At lunch, she and Melanie sat as usual, alone.

"What's wrong. I know something is bothering you."

Then Scarlett, the popular girl walked to their table, and said, "HEY BITCH, STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!"

"Huh?" Amy said confused.

"LIAM AND I HAD SEX 5 TIMES AFTER THE PARTY, AND IT PROBABLY WAS THE BEST MOMENT OF HIS LIFE!" Scarlett said as she puts Amy's tray on the floor. Then she poured he strawberry smoothie on her head and walked away from their table.

Everyone laughed at her, and then Amy said, "YOU STUCK UP SLUT!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME?!" Scarlett yelled.

"WHAT KIND OF GIRL WHO SLEEPS WITH TWO MEN AT THE SAME. I KNOW, A DAMN SLUT!" Amy screamed so everyone could hear her. Then Scarlett slaps Amy, starting a girl fight. Scarlett pulls Amy's hair.

"WORLDSTAR!" a person shouted. But Amy pushed her and grabbed a tray and hits her head with it, leaving her unconscious.

"Oh, fuck." Amy says when she put her hands on her head. Everyone looks at Amy like a freak and backs away for her.

At the principal office, Principal Williams had deep conversation with Amy and Steve with Scarlett's mother, Olivia very upset and angry.

"Amy, could you tell us why would you harm Ms. Crawford's child?" Principal Williams asked Amy.

"Ok, Scarlett called me a bitch, poured her smoothie on my head, slapped me and pulled my hair. I was only defending myself." Amy says as she describes what happened.

"By leaving her unconscious?! Principal Williams, this girl needs be punished." Ms. Crawford said with anger.

"EXCUSE ME? THAT SLUT SHOULD BE PUNISHED MORE THAN ME!" Amy stated.

"Miss Rogers, mind your language." Principal Williams said.

"Could talk to my daughter alone?" Steve said.

"Of course." Principal Williams says before he and Ms. Crawford left the office to give them privacy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Steve said.

"Are you serious? Did you even hear a word I just said?!" Amy said.

"You know what, we will talk about this later." Steve said. "Happy to."

On car ride home, Steve was saying nothing to her. Probably because he was ready to pull out his hair out of his body. _I_ _can't_ _believe_ _that_ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _punished_. _Scarlett_ _the_ _slut_ , should be punished not me, she thought.

At home, Steve was very angry with Amy about what happened at school.

"You can't believe you could do anything like this! What were you thinking?" he said.

"Because she was bullying me. And I know for a fact that you hate bullies more than anything." she said pointing at him.

"You are grounded for one month." he said.

"Why?! I wasn't even doing anything wrong!" Amy said.

"I don't care. No seeing your friends and no going out." Steve says as he leave her room.

"UGH! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Amy says as she flops on her bed.


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning, Steve was taking Amy to school.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

"Nothing, everything was perfectly fi-" Amy said.

"I know you were at the party, Amy." Steve says when he interrupted her.

"Crap. Look, I did nothing at that party." Amy says as she tries to convince him that nothing happened at that party.

"I'm grounded, am I?" Amy says as she crossed her arms.

"Hell yeah." He says like it was obvious. When they got to the school, she quickly got out of the car and ran to first period.

She had her hair straighten out, wore a black white crop top with a leather black jacket and black white the way to first period, she ran into Liam.

"Sorry." she says while she runs to first period. "Wait! I wanted to talk to you." Liam says as he tries to get her attention. When she got there, she sat next to Melanie.

"Are you okay? You seemed upset." Melanie asked.

"I'm always okay." Amy says calmly.

"Okay." Melanie says with concern.

At lunch, she and Melanie sat as usual, alone.

"What's wrong. I know something is bothering you."

Then Scarlett, the popular girl walked to their table, and said, "HEY BITCH, STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!"

"Huh?" Amy said confused.

"LIAM AND I HAD SEX 5 TIMES AFTER THE PARTY, AND IT PROBABLY WAS THE BEST MOMENT OF HIS LIFE!" Scarlett said as she puts Amy's tray on the floor. Then she poured he strawberry smoothie on her head and walked away from their table.

Everyone laughed at her, and then Amy said, "YOU STUCK UP SLUT!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME?!" Scarlett yelled.

"WHAT KIND OF GIRL WHO SLEEPS WITH TWO MEN AT THE SAME. I KNOW, A DAMN SLUT!" Amy screamed so everyone could hear her. Then Scarlett slaps Amy, starting a girl fight. Scarlett pulls Amy's hair.

"WORLDSTAR!" a person shouted. But Amy pushed her and grabbed a tray and hits her head with it, leaving her unconscious.

"Oh, fuck." Amy says when she put her hands on her head. Everyone looks at Amy like a freak and backs away for her.

At the principal office, Principal Williams had deep conversation with Amy and Steve with Scarlett's mother, Olivia very upset and angry.

"Amy, could you tell us why would you harm Ms. Crawford's child?" Principal Williams asked Amy.

"Ok, Scarlett called me a bitch, poured her smoothie on my head, slapped me and pulled my hair. I was only defending myself." Amy says as she describes what happened.

"By leaving her unconscious?! Principal Williams, this girl needs be punished." Ms. Crawford said with anger.

"EXCUSE ME? THAT SLUT SHOULD BE PUNISHED MORE THAN ME!" Amy stated.

"Miss Rogers, mind your language." Principal Williams said.

"Could talk to my daughter alone?" Steve said.

"Of course." Principal Williams says before he and Ms. Crawford left the office to give them privacy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Steve said.

"Are you serious? Did you even hear a word I just said?!" Amy said.

"You know what, we will talk about this later." Steve said. "Happy to."

On car ride home, Steve was saying nothing to her. Probably because he was ready to pull out his hair out of his body. _I_ _can't_ _believe_ _that_ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _punished_. _Scarlett_ _the_ _slut_ , should be punished not me, she thought.

At home, Steve was very angry with Amy about what happened at school.

"You can't believe you could do anything like this! What were you thinking?" he said.

"Because she was bullying me. And I know for a fact that you hate bullies more than anything." she said pointing at him.

"You are grounded for one month." he said.

"Why?! I wasn't even doing anything wrong!" Amy said.

"I don't care. No seeing your friends and no going out." Steve says as he leave her room.

"UGH! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Amy says as she flops on her bed.


	14. UPDATE!

**Update**

 **Hi! I just want to say that I hope you like this story and I'm currently working on Chapter 14 of "Fire Flames"**

 **Also, if you review my story that would make my day.**

 **So this is what Amy looks like:**

 **Amy's hair: dirty blonde**

 **Amy's eyes: light blue**

 **Amy's personality: Naive, quiet, kind, brave**

 **Amy's hobbies: singing and acting**

 **Amy's grade: 9th grade**

 **That's all folks. :)**


	15. Chapter 13

Saturday was the first day of training for Amy and she was still mad at Steve for punishing her for no reason. At the Avengers headquarters, Sam, Natasha, Tony, Steve, General Thaddeus Ross, and Amy were discussing about her real family.

"Think about your earliest memory." General Thaddeus said.

"Okay, I think I was in middle of nowhere, trying to find shelter and I had like a locket with my..." Amy says before realizing that she still have the same locket.

"Wait... I still have it." Amy says before she stands up and looks for a locket.

"Here it is." Amy says as shows the 14k gold heart locket and gives it to General Thaddeus.

"I always look at it, and wonder who they were." she says as Thaddeus look at it.

"Great work. Sam, Natasha, and Steve, why don't show Amy where we practice?" Thaddeus suggested.

"Sure." Steve said.

When Sam, Natasha, Amy, and Steve got there, Sam said, "It is where we train, where you will train."

"Cool! ARE THESE REAL SWORDS?!" Amy says as she picks up one of the swords.

"Let's find out. Fight me." Natasha says as she gets in a fight position.

"Are you sure? I could kill you." Amy said.

"Let's see." Natasha says with a smile on her face.

"Okay, if it's what you want." Amy says as she gets in position. Then Amy ran up to Natasha and so Natasha flipped Amy to the ground.

"Some part of me knew that was going to happen." Amy groan.

At Amy's room, she put her hair in a bun, and wore a panda sweater and black sweatpants. Someone knocked on the window, so she opened it. It was Liam.

"What the hell are you doing here?! My dad is here!" Amy whispered.

"I had to see you." Liam said. "How did you get here anyway?" Amy asked.

"I walked." Liam said. "I thought you never care about me." she said.

"What?! Do why I came here? I want to say I'm sorry and that... I'm crazy in love with you." Liam said, leaving Amy speechless.

"Amy, I-" Liam says before Amy kisses him with passion.

"I love you too." Amy says to Liam. Then Liam smiled and Steve started to knock on her door.

"Oh shit, hide." Amy whispers before Liam hides in her closet. Then Steve barged in and said, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself" Amy said calmly.

"Ok, go to bed." he said.

"Ok." she replied. Then Steve left the room and Liam got out the closet.

"Okay, you have to go now." she says as she push Liam to the window.

"Okay, see you at school." Liam says before giving Amy a kiss on the forehead.

Then Liam left, and Amy said, "God, I love life".


	16. Chapter 14

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"At school, Amy wore long black crop top with a black skirt and animal print shoes and was the most excited in her whole life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Are you ok?" Melanie asked. But Amy ignored her and kept on smiling and singing to herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Uh oh, she's in la la land again." Melanie says before she slaps Amy back to reality./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ow, that hurt." Amy says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't care. Now, what happened last weekend?" Melanie asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why do you ask?" Amy says stares the other away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Amy." Melanie said in a threatening tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Fine, Liam love me and we kissed in Saturday night." Amy said with a smile on her face before Melanie started to laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh honey." Melanie said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What?" Amy asked confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Liam is a player. Remember last year, he made Kate Miller cry." Melanie says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Kate Miler cries at anything." Amy points out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Look, all I'm saying is to be careful. He could break your heart." Melanie said with her hand on her shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I know. I will." Amy said. Then the bell rang, so she and Amy go's to the first class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"At lunch, Amy walked up to Liam and asked him if he would be her boyfriend and he said yes. Then Scarlett, the bitch walked up to them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""EW, YOU DATING HER NOW. YOU ARE DISGUSTING."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey Scarlett." Amy says as she turns around with annoyance. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey, virgin. I heard that you two are dating. WHORE!" Scarlett says before Amy walked away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""YEAH! WALK AWAY, YOU SLUT!" Scarlett says before Liam walk away in disgust./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amy left the school and ran the way home. When she got to her room, she grabbed her guitar that Steve bought her and started singing "Stay With Me" while crying. Then Liam went to her window and heard her singing. He thought that she had a voice of a thousand of angels. So he tapped on the window and Amy turned around and realize he heard her singing. So she opened the window and let him in. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That was beautiful." he said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You can't tell anyone." Amy said to him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why?" he asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Cause I can't!" Amy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why?" Liam demanded to know. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I have stage fright, ok?! I Are you kidding me?! You have a voice of thousands of angels." Liam said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You really think so?" Amy asked with a grin on my face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Of course I do." Liam said like it was obvious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Later in the day, Amy knew that she was going to be in serious trouble with Steve. But she didn't care and gets ready for training. She puts her hair in a ponytail and wore a dark blue bodysuit. Then Steve comes home and Amy was ready to face the consequences./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"So she comes down and Steve said, "Come on, you don't want to be late." Amy was confused but followed him to the car./p 


	17. Chapter 15

While Amy and Steve was in the car, she was texting her "boyfriend" Liam. This was the conversation they had:

L= hey babe

A= Hey ️

L= Are you free tonight?

A=no, sorry I love you? ﾟﾘﾘ?

L= I love you too, babe?

When they got to the Avengers headquarters, they finally found Ryan in a warehouse.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for! Let's get him." Amy said.

"Not yet, you're not ready. Not yet." Steve said. _I don't care, I'm getting him anyway,_ she thought. Then she left the room and grabbed her sword and ran.

 _Ok, you got this,_ she thought as she enters in the warehouse.

Then Ryan appeared and said, "Hey sis. Are you evil now?"

"Hell no. I'm here to stop you." She said.

"Please. If you can't keep your mother from me, what chance that you have of defeating me?" Ryan said with disbelief.

"I have no idea!" Amy yelled as she realized that this might be the worst thing that she did.

"Wait, that was you?" she asked.

"Well, it was pretty obvious. Wasn't it?" Ryan says before Amy runs up to him using her fire powers.

But Ryan grabbed her by her throat, and said, "Not yet. Your time will come." Then he leaves her on the ground, gasping for air.

When she got back, Sam, Natasha, Tony, Steve, General Thaddeus wasn't pleased to see her face.

"Hey, you guys." Amy said awkwardly.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Steve said.

"I had no idea! I feel stupid now." she said awkwardly.

"Well now, he knows we're looking for him." Tony said as he walks to Amy.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Amy says as Sam laughs to himself a little.

"Tony Stark." he said.

"Hi. Okay, I am sorry that I acted like an idiot." Amy said.

"We forgive you. Steve?" Natasha said as she turned to Steve.

"I forgive you too." Steve mumbled.

"What?" Amy asked softly.

"I forgive you!" Steve said louder. "Good Steve." Amy said patting his hair.


	18. Chapter 16

The next day, Amy quickly got dressed and headed to school. She had curly hair, and wore a black crop top that says, "JUST DO IT LATER" with blue ripped jeans, light green shoes, and a galaxy bookbag. She was listening Sabrina Carpenter's new hit, "Thumbs," and dancing at the same time. When she got to the school, she walks up to Liam instead of her best friend Melanie. "Hey, babe." Liam says as he gives Amy a small peck.

"I was wondering if you could enter in the talent show next week." he asked.

"What?! No, you know I have stage fright." Amy replied.

"Well, it's too late now. I entered you in the show." Liam says as Amy is in shock.

"What?!" she says as she panics.

"I obviously didn't think this through." Liam said as he realizes this was a bad idea. Then the bell rang, everyone went to their classes except Amy, Liam, and Melanie. Then Melanie walked up to them, to try to snap her into reality.

"Let me try." Melanie says as she push Liam to the side and slapped Amy back to reality...again.

"Owwww, you could of just pinched me." Amy says in pain.

At lunch, Amy, Melanie, and Liam were sitting together, discussing what happened at the hallway.

"Why would you enter Amy in a contest?" Melanie asked.

"I ask myself the same question." Amy said in a threatening tone.

"You didn't tell her?" Liam asked.

"Tell me what? AMY?!" Melanie said in an even more threatening tone.

"Yes?" Amy said terrified.

"What are you not telling me?" she says with a devilish smile on her face.

"Fine, I can sing and Liam caught me singing. So he entered me in the contest to improve confidence." Amy explained.

"Is that all? Because I don't think it's a bad thing that you can sing. You can tell me anything even it's embarrassing." Melanie says before she gives Amy a hug.

At the end of the day, Liam and Amy walking together.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Liam asked.

"Sure." Amy replied. Then Liam picked her up like a bridal style.

While he was walking her home, Amy asked, "Do you have a talent?"

"Well, I can play the bass and piano." Liam replied.

"And?" Amy said like she was expecting more. "And I could sing a little" Liam said as he smiles at Amy. Then she had a big smile on her face and said, "YAY!". "I love you so much" Liam said with a grin on his face.

"So do you wanna go to the movies tomorrow?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, of course." Amy said. Then Liam made out with her for at least 5 seconds and said goodbye. When she entered into her house, she tried to sneak up to her room but Steve caught her.

"Amy? Where have you been?" Steve asking in a detective voice.

"I was only 15 minutes late." Amy said in an attitude.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Steve yelled.

"Okay, I walked on the way home." Amy said.

"THEN WHY DID I SEE YOU KISSING A BOY?!" Steve said which made Amy freak out. Shit, he knows, he thought.

"Dad I don't want you to get mad when I tell you this, ok." she says as she tried to calm him down.

"OK, I'll calm down as long as you tell me what happening." he said calmly.

"OK, that guy is kinda my boyfriend, and wanted to tell you but I knew you would act like this." Amy explained.

"YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM SEEING THAT BOY AGAIN!" Steve demanded.

"WHAT?! WHY? IT'S NOT FAIR!" Amy yelled.

"I DON'T CARE! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he demanded.

"I HATE YOU!" Amy says before she stormed to her room. Then she slammed the door and punched a hole on the wall.

"FUCK!" she screams in pain. Then she started breaking stuff and then she whimpers in the corner, crying.


	19. Chapter 17

The next day, Amy hair's was straight and wore a black beanie hat, a white t-shirt that says "LIFE IS DUMB AND I WANT TO SLEEP" with black ripped jeans and black leather boots. Steve forced her to take her to school. He tried to start a conversation with her but she kept ignored him. When they got there, Steve said, "I love you." But she ignored him and got out of the car.

Then she got in the school, Liam walked up to her and said, "Hey, are you excited for our first date?"

"My dad said I can't see you anymore." Amy said with anger.

"Why?" Liam asked.

"Because he doesn't trust us." Amy said.

"Well, I don't care what he says, I love you so much to let anyone come between us." Liam says as Amy smiles at him.

"So we're still going to the movies?" she asked him.

Then Liam nodded and Amy got excited and said, "YAY!"

Liam kissed Amy which made her even more happy.

At the end of the first period, Melanie and Amy was talking and laughing at the same.

"I can't believe that he forbidden you from seeing Liam." Melanie said.

"l know right." Amy says as they walk up to Liam.

"Are you ready?" Liam asked. Then Amy nodded and Liam picked up like he did before and walks off.

"You guys are one weird couple." Melanie says before she follows them to gym.

Amy wore a black t-shirt and Nike's shorts and they were playing volleyball, her favorite sport. After the game, she was going to Liam, but she was interrupted by a boy named Joseph.

"Hey sexy, do you want to check out the inside of my pants?" he said like a pervert say it.

"Go away, Joseph." Amy said.

"HEY, NO ONE REJECTS JOSEPH!" Joseph said as he pulls her arm to him. Then Liam runs to Joseph and choked him with his arm.

"IF YOU EVEN LOOK AT HER, I WILL HURT YOU." Liam said before he lets go of him. "Thanks, babe." Amy says as she hugs him.

"Awwww. #relationshipgoals!" Melanie said as she thinks that they are a adorable couple. "Shut up, Melanie." Amy said annoyed.

At Amy's house, she had a hard time to pick an outfit but she picked to wear a light pink dress with black heart earrings and black high heel shoes. She puts on red lipsticks and smoky eyes and she had a French braid. Then she put on pillows under the covers and left by the window.

When she got in the movie theater, Liam took one look at her and is in complete shock.

"Hey Liam, are you okay?" Amy said.

"No, you just look amazing tonight." Liam replied.

"Why, thank you." Amy says as she gives him a bow.

Meanwhile, back at home, Steve had received a text from Tony that said, "GO BACK TO HEADQUARTERS NOW! AND BRING AMY!"

So Steve went to Amy's room but when he got there, Amy was gone. "Of course. Great." Steve says as he pulled out his phone and calling Melanie.

"Hello?"

"Nope, haven't seen her but she's probably with Liam. I heard that they were going to the movies."

"Great. Thank you, Melanie." Steve says before he hangs up.

After the movie, they walked all the way home and had ice cream.

"So what do you like more? Vanilla or Chocolate?" Amy asked.

"Hmmm... Vanilla." Liam replied.

"Me too." Amy said as she gets lost in his eyes.

"What is it?" Liam asked.

"You do know that you are going to die, right?" Amy tells him.

"I told you that I don't care, if as long I spending my last hours with you." Liam says as Amy blushes.

"I love you, Amy Rogers" he says as she kiss him with passion.

When they got to Amy's house, Steve was in front of the door and was pissed off.

"What the hell possessed you into going on a date with him anyway?!" Steve said like she's drives him crazy.

"Me, sir." Liam said as Steve made a death glare at him.

"Yeah, now you two are not seeing each other anymore. How would I know? I gonna have Melanie to spy on you two." Steve said.

"And I don't really care what you say, so go inside." Steve demanded as Amy tried to say something.

"Fine." she says before she went to the house.

"And you stay away from my daughter!" Steve said to Liam.

"Yes, sir."


	20. Chapter 18

When Amy got inside, Sam, Natasha, and Tony was there and wasn't happy that all.

"Where were you? We called you like a million times!" Sam said. Then Steve appeared and said, "I'll tell you why. She had a date when she was supposed to be grounded."

"Amy, is this true?" Tony asked. "I regret nothing." Amy said. They gave her a glare.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just want to be more wild and out there instead this nice and quiet little girl that who she all does is binge-watch old Nickelodeon shows." Amy stated.

"Could I talk to her alone?" Steve said. Then they left the house and Steve said, "A nice and quiet girl? Amy, you keep yourself from falling apart. You were crazy enough to called a bitch and you stay up for yourself." Steve started off.

"You still remember that?" Amy asked awkwardly.

"Anyways, you are a lot of thing but quiet isn't one of them." Steve told her.

"Then what am I?" Amy asked.

"A badass. Brave. Fearless." Steve said.

"Really?" Amy said like she believes him.

"Of course, now can you stop driving me crazy?!" Steve said.

"Yes, if you start to trust me with Liam." She said with a devilish smile on her face.

"Damn... fine." he said with annoyance.

"Thank you." she says before she kisses him on the cheek.

A week later, it was the talent show and Amy was the most nervous in her life. Steve and his friends was in the audience. Also, her best friend in there and the whole entire school was there as well. She wore a black white shirt dress with red high heel shoes. But Liam was there to support her so she started to calm down. When her name was called on stage, she grabbed her guitar and head on stage. She was singing "Mad World" Gary Jules. Once she hit that stage, she felt more nervous but she took her deep breath and start to sing.

Everyone was in shock when she started singing even that bitch Scarlett and her squad. When she was finished, everyone applauded her and threw roses at her. And she ended up winning the contest... obviously.

"You sounded like an angel." Steve said as he gives her roses.

"Aww, thank you, dad." Amy said before she gets a hug from Melanie.

"That was amazing. I mean that I knew you were a good singer but you are an amazing singer!" Melanie says as she gets excited.

"Maybe I should do this often." Amy suggested.

The next day was Saturday, which it was training day. Amy was getting better every time she comes there.

"Dad, I think I'm ready." she said as she looks Steve.

"Well, it seems like you are. All we need to now is wait." Natasha said.

"BORING." Amy said.


	21. Chapter 19

One day, Ryan was spotted but Amy was at the middle of third period of school. After third period, she pulled her phone out, saw a text and ran out of school. Leaving Liam and Melanie very concerned. So Amy changes to her dark blue bodysuit and ran to the headquarters. When she enters into the headquarters, she sees Black Widow, Falcon, Iron Man, and her dad himself Captain America, defeating themselves from Ryan.

"Hey Ryan! You wanted me, you got me!" Amy said before she runs away from him. Ryan followed her but when he stopped, he didn't see her but Amy was behind him. So she hits him with the bat, putting Ryan on the floor. Then anger took control of Amy's body, and hits him several times with a knife.

Until Steve saw her beating Ryan, and said, "Amy, stop!"

"What?! He was moving! See!" she said when she kicked him little.

The next day was the best day of Amy's life. She had the cutest and supportive boyfriend, had the most amazing friend , she had family, and she finally defeated her brother. She wore a white floral long sleeve shirt with a red skirt, a black sweater, and black long boots. When she got there, she randomly started to dance.

Then Liam and Melanie walks up to her, and Melanie said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just...very... excited." she says as she kept on dancing. Then Liam says hi. Then Amy stopped and stared into his eyes. "HELLO?! EARTH... TO... AMY!" Melanie says as she tries to get Amy's attention. "Sorry, just in love." Amy replied. "Me too." Liam said. "Barf." Melanie says as she point the finger to her mouth.

At the end of the day, Melanie suggested that we go to her house and Amy and Liam was okay with it. Amy, once again, had no idea to wear. So she just went in her white sweater and blue jeans. Steve actually said it was okay for her to go since he trust her more now. Then Amy leaves by the door this time.

At Melanie's house, Amy and Melanie was dancing to their favorite dance song, "Best Friend Anthem" by Dj Taj SLIINK BIG O. Then Melanie suggested to play Truth or Dare.

"So Amy, Truth or Dare?" Melanie asked Amy.

"Dare."Amy said.

"I dare you and Liam to... drink a beer. Every little sip of it." Melanie said bring out a beer.

"What? I can't do that. My dad just finally started to trust me." Amy stated.

"Oh come on! It's just one beer. What could happen?" Mel reassured her.

"I dunno. Maybe getting caught!" Amy said.

"We won't be. My mom is not even here. She's out working." Mel says.

"Oh come on. Don't be a party pooper." she said.

"Oh fine. But I get in trouble, I'm blaming you." Amy said grabbing the two beers and giving one to Liam. Amy drinks it and receiving a cringe face after.

"Ugh! This tastes awful!" Amy said as she chokes.

"Are you sure about this?" Liam asked Amy.

"You know what, yeah." she said.

"Okay, I trust you." Liam says before he drinks it.

"Gimme that beer!" Amy demanded as she grabbed his beer and chugging it down.

"Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?" Melanie said.

2 hours later, Amy and Liam went home drunk and they walked home by themselves.

"Is this real life?!" Liam chuckled.

"ARE WE REAL?!" Amy said. Then they both laughing uncontrollably. When they got Amy's house, they made out and threw up. When she went to her house, she sneaked to the bathroom to throw up. And Steve saw her throwing up and grabbed her hair from the toilet.

"You okay?" Steve asked. Then Amy started laughing uncontrollably. So Steve pick her up and put her in her room.

Amy fell asleep and Steve kiss her forehead and said, "I love you so much."


	22. Chapter 20

The next day, Amy was so hung over and tired. She just wore a black sweater that said "PINK" with blue jeans and black and blue sneakers. She wanted Steve to take her to school.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Steve asked her with concern.

"Hey, not so loud!" Amy says as she puts her hand on her head.

"Ok, I just wanted to see if you're were alright." Steve said.

"I'll be fine." Amy said. When Amy enter the school, she look at Liam, which is hung over too. Melanie, on the other hand, was completely fine.

So she walks up to her and asked, "Mel, why are you not tired?"

"I have no idea." Melanie said slightly confused.

At lunch, the gang talked they always have but Amy passed out.

"AMY, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Liam and Mel said.

"Yeah, just a little light headed." Amy says as she gets off of the floor.

"I DON'T CARE, YOU'RE GOING TO THE NURSE!" Liam demanded as he picks her up. "Fine, I'll go." Amy said.

At the end of the day, Liam asked Amy if she was feeling better now and she said, "Yes, I just had a headache."

"Thank God, because I wouldn't do if there was something wrong." Liam says as he makes Amy blush.

"Awww, that's so sweet" Amy says as she kisses him on his cheek.

"Like I said before I'm crazy in love with you." Liam said smiling.

At the cells in the Avengers headquarters, Amy and Ryan had a conversation on what happened other night.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Ryan asked.

"I would have, but someone who cares about me stopped me because he knows that I'm not evil like you. Plus, I want you to suffer." Amy explained as she smiles like the devil.

"Yes, you are. You just don't want to believe it!" Ryan said.

"No, I'm not evil because I'm not a worthless piece of shit!" Amy says before she leaves the room.

"YOUR TIME IS COMING, I PROMISE YOU THAT!" Ryan says when Amy left the room.


	23. Chapter 21

At the Avengers headquarters, Amy was training with Natasha, Wanda Maximoff, and Sharon Carter. Amy had to pass Wanda and Sharon Carter like obstacles and take the flag from Natasha. Amy grabbed the bo staff and hit Sharon with it. But Wanda use her manipulation on Amy to pull her away from Natasha.

"Ow." Amy says before she gets back up again. Amy distracts Natasha by faking an injury.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Natasha asked with concern. Then Amy made a devilish smile, pushed her, and took at the flag from her. "I let you win." Natasha said. "Yeah, right." Amy scoffed.

"So when do I complete my training, dad?" she ask Steve.

"Soon, Amy. " he said.

"Why?" Amy whines.

"Because you're not ready yet." Tony said.

Then General Ross came in and said, "Guys, Barton's in trouble, so suit up!".

"Wait... WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Amy says as they getting ready.

"You stay here." Sam said.

"But l- want to help." Amy says when they left. _I don't care. I'm going anyway,_ she thought.

When Steve, Tony, Natasha, Wanda, and Sam got there to help Clint, they sees a hardly to see girl and Clint using his bow and arrow to fight her off.

Then he sees them and said, "A little help please!"

"No information on female detected." Tony's computer assistant Veronica said.

"Shit, she not from here." Tony said.

"I'll make a force field to get her to not move." Wanda says before she makes a force field.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Steve asked.

"I might have one." Amy says as she walked into the situation.

"Amy, what the hell are you doing here?!" Steve  
screamed.

"I'm helping you no matter what you said, dad." Amy explains.

"Dad?! How long I was gone?!" Clint said in shock.

"We will fill you in later." Sam said.

"OK, what is your plan?" Natasha asked.

"I will distract her by pour flour on her," she says as she pulls out a flour bag.

As Tony was about to ask her a question, she said, "Don't ask."

"Okay, when I will the flour on her head, then you guys will take her down. So what do you think?" Amy asked.

"I meant I'll try anything that this point, so I say we give it a shot." Steve suggested. After they did the plan, they put the woman in an cell like Ryan.

"I can't believe that worked!" Amy says as she looked at the woman who in the cell. "Me too." Tony said in shock.

Later, Steve, Amy, and Clint were discussing what happened to Amy and her family.

"Wow, I'm sorry for what happened to you." Clint says he puts his arm on her shoulder.

"It's no big deal. I got through it, so now I can take anything." Amy said.

"Wow, you made it seem like it's not that bad." Clint said.

"That's what I do." Amy says with a smile on her face.


	24. Update 2

**Update!**

 **Hey guys, I just want to tell you guys that I will updating my story on Saturday, Sunday and Monday. And tell me how you feel about this story because I really want to know. If you don't know what the characters are like, then here you go:**

 **Liam:**

 **Hair Color: Dark Brown**

 **Eye Color: Green **

**Personality: Charming ****Dull,** **Hardworking**

 **Melanie:**

 **Hair Color: Black **

**Eye Color: Brown**

 **Personality: Crazy, Loyal, Honest **

**Look out for the next chapter. Chloe, out!**


	25. Time Travel PT 1

The next day, Amy went straight to school and wore a crop top that says, "MEOW" with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. It was career day, and she knew that her father won't be there because he's literally was in the 1940s.

When she went in the school hallway, Melanie walked up to her and said, "Are you excited for career day?"

"Not really." Amy says like she doesn't really care.

"Yeah me too." Melanie said.

Then Liam walked up to Amy and kiss her on the lips. "Hi." Amy said with excitement.

"Hey." Liam says with a smile on his face.

At career day, the bitch Scarlett's mother finished her speech on being a fashion designer.

"And that why I became a fashion designer." Scarlett mother says before the class gets up from sleeping through the boring speech. Then Scarlett started clapping like it was the best speech that she ever heard.

"Thank you, Ms. Crawford. So are anyone who want share what they do for a living?" Ms. Shell says before no one says a word.

"Well, that's it for today." She says as the bell rings.

After school, Amy and Liam was walking through the hallway and Liam asked her if she wants him to walk her home. "No, I have other plans." Amy says. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." he says before walking away.

At the headquarters, Tony was presenting his time machine to General Ross with Amy eavesdropping.

"It's still needs to be tested." Tony said.

"Who going to do the object for the test?" General Ross asked.

Then Amy walked into the room and said, "I do it. 'Cause I want to see Steve's life before he became Captain America."

"The last thing we needed is another situation to deal with." Tony said.

"Awww why? You don't trust me?" Amy asks.

"No, I don't." Tony said.

"Fooley!" Amy said in a baby voice.

"So don't touch anything." Tony says before he left the room. _That's not fair. Wait... he didn't say that I wouldn't do it myself_ , she thought as she has a devious smile. Then she went up to the time machine and she sees a unusual things that she didn't see before. So she just put the time when Steve was just Steve. Then she sees a portal that looks like the Milky Way. So before she could get into the portal, Tony ran into the room but he was too late.

When she came out of the portal, she was suddenly in the 1940s and she changed into a pink polka dot dress with black shoes. "YAY, I'm cute!" She says as she looks at herself. Then Steve walked on the sidewalk, very skinny with his best friend, Bucky.

"Dad?" she says before she follows them to the bar.

When they got to the bar, Steve and Bucky sat down on their chair and ordered whiskey and beer. Amy had to fit into the crowd so she tried to look like she was at least 18. Then she sees Bucky, as he smiles at Steve's joke with his green eyes and dark brown hair and then she got this little crush on him. She tried to not smile at him but she couldn't control herself. Then Bucky came up to her and ask her why she not dancing to the 1940s music.

"What? Me? Oh I'm sorry but I don't dance." She said.

"So.. it's a great song, so dance." Bucky says as he makes her dance.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Amy." Amy said.

"Amy, what a interesting name." Bucky says.

"Why, thank you." Amy thanks him. _He thinks I'm interesting,_ Amy said in my head.

"What's your name?"

"Bucky."

"Nice to meet you, Bucky."

After midnight, Amy and Bucky were talking all night about him and Steve's memories together.

"So Amy, tell me about yourself?" Bucky asked her as he smirks.

"Well, I have a tendency of giving people a second chance." she said.

"Why?" Bucky asked.

"Because I see the best things about people." Amy said.

"I wonder who you get that from." Bucky asked.

"What? No, I'm adopted so." Amy said leaving an awkward silence.

"What it's like?" he finally said.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"You know. Having parents?" He asked.

"Well, I never regret the day when he took me in. I love him." she said smiling.

"That just to be nice." he said.

"Yes, it is." she said.

"I wish I had something like that." he said.

"Well, you have me now." she said poking his nose.

Meanwhile, Tony was figuring out how to get Amy back, and then Steve walked into the room.

"Where's Amy? I can't find her anywhere." Steve said with concern.

"Maybe because she went back in time to see what you looked like in past." Tony says when Steve is in shock.

"What?!" Steve said in shock.


	26. Time Travel PT 2

The next day, Amy wore a blue floral dress and black shoes. She was with Bucky, talking about her life.

"So do you have a drink?" Bucky asked.

"Sure." Amy says before they headed to the bar. When they got to the bar, she ordered vodka and Bucky ordered beer.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Bucky asked.

"What's fun?" I scoffed.

"Basically what you love doing."

"Well, I can play the guitar and I could sing a little." Amy says she looks at him.

"Really? Then prove it." Bucky said.

"Ok." Amy says as she starts to sing. She sang the chorus of "Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel leaving Bucky, speechless.

"Hey, are you okay?" Amy says before he gave a small peck on the cheek. Then Amy's eyes lit up and smiles.

After they left the bar, she decided to explore the 1940s version of New York, so she told Bucky that she had to go.

"Ok, bye." Bucky says before he walks away. _Okay, now let's have some fun,_ she said in her mind. Then Amy start to hum this random song she thought of, "Tico Tico no Fuba" and start dancing. _I could swore people start to dance with me. Or I'm just crazy,_ I thought. As she walks on the sidewalk, she sees a man beating Steve up.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Amy says in a fake 1950s accent as she runs toward the man.

"And who are you? HIS GIRLFRIEND!" the man said.

"Ew, no."Amy says as she realized that wasn't the way to put it.

"I mean no. I just hate bullies, so scramble!" Amy says before the man runs away.

"Are you okay?" Amy says before she picks him up.

"Yeah, wait... I seen you before." Steve said.

"Oh... really?" Amy said.

"Yeah, you're Bucky's new friend." Steve said.

"Right, Bucky's friend. Hey, listen, I gotta go." Amy says before she runs away. _Wow, he's so weak and frail that it's makes me want to cry. I have to get out of here,_ she says in her head.

"Ok, I think I'm ready to get out of here, Tony. So take me back in the present!" she says before everyone starts to stare at her like she was crazy.

"Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought." She says before she walks away.

Meanwhile, Tony was almost done with fixing his time machine and Steve was being inpatient.

"How long this is going to take?" Steve asked.

"I'm almost done. Now, calm down. We'll find her." Tony said. "I know, I'm just worried about her." Steve said.


	27. Time Travel PT 3

The next day, Amy and Bucky was walking through Central Park and talking like the best friends that they were. She wore a black white polka dress and black shoes. They sat on the bench and Bucky decided to get serious.

"We can't see each other anymore." Bucky said.

"Why?!" Amy asked.

"Because I have to fight in the war." Bucky replied.

"No, please don't go." Amy says as she holds his hands. But Bucky walked away from her once she said that. _I can't just let him die. But how am I supposed to do? Wait a minute... I think I have a idea of what to do_ , she thought.

At midnight, she was in front of S.H.I.E.L.D, and then she sneaked in and passed the security cameras. But she sees guards in front of the place where the jets were. I can't believe I'm doing this again, she thought. Then she burned them with her fire powers and then went into the jet. _I really hope you're okay Bucky, because I'm coming for you,_ she thought.

The next day, she found Bucky where he was dangling from the edge of the train. Then Bucky let go and fell into Amy's jet, very confused.

"What the hell?!" he said.

"Shut up and sit down now!" Amy demanded.

"Amy?! What are you doing here?!" Bucky says as he freaks out.

"WHAT DID I SAY! Sit your ass down and shut up!" Amy said in a threatening tone.

"Okay." Bucky says as before he sits down and shuts up.

After they landed, Bucky was so confused when Amy showed up and saved him.

"Why did you save me?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because I give a damn. Because you're the first person to have real feelings. Not fake feelings, real feelings. Because I love you, Bucky." Amy says as her eyes were watery.

"I'm not worth—" Bucky says before she kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, you are. You just don't believe it." Amy said as she smiles.

At night, she woke up from her sleep and sees a portal to home.

Then she turned back to Bucky, who was asleep, and said, "Goodbye, Bucky."

When she went back to the present, she said, "Yay, I'm back!"Amy says before she randomly starts to dance. Then Amy turned around and stopped dancing as she sees Steve, Natasha, Sam, Tony, and General Ross were angry at her.

"Hey, you guys." Amy said awkwardly. "Are you out of your damn mind?!" Steve yelled.

"I'm sorry, ok. Besides, I'm here now." She says before she hugs Steve.

"You're still grounded." Steve says as he let her hug him.

"I know." Amy said as she smiles.


	28. Chapter 25

**WARNING: MAY BE TRIGGERING**

The next day, Amy walked out to school in a brand new attitude on life. She wore a black crop top that says, "WTF WHERE'S THE FOOD", with a floral shorts and white shoes. She finally found who's she really was, a badass but sweet girl. When she got to school, she saw Liam and jumped on her back like a piggy back ride.

"Hey, babe what are you doing ?" Liam asked.

"Oh... nothing. I'm just happy today." Amy says before she got off of him.

"You'll get used to it. I have." Melanie says as she walks to them.

"I'm not that hard to deal with, right? RIGHT?!" Amy asked. Then the bell rings.

After school, Amy, Liam, and Melanie decided to go to the mall and go shopping. When they got there, Amy started to get overly excited when she sees a pair of black knee boots.

"That's will be mine." Amy said in a demon voice. She was about to get those boots but a girl push her aside to get it herself. Then Amy grabbed the girl's hair and made her fall on the ground and got the boots.

"Wow, I like this Amy! Today, the mall. Tomorrow, the world!" Melanie said as she makes a devious smile.

"NO!" Amy and Liam yelled.

"Ok, jeez." Melanie said.

At Amy's house, she picked up her phone and sees a text from Steve to go to the headquarters and it's urgent. So she quickly changed into her dark blue bodysuit and quickly got to headquarters.

When she got there, she said with concern, "What happened?!"

"Amy, we need you to sit down." Tony said calmly. "Why? What the hell is going on?" Amy freaks out. "You see, Ryan... he's escaped." Tony said looking down. She instantly started to feel her heart pounding rapidly. Everything else went blank to her. She couldn't believe it.

"What?" Amy says as tears rolls through her face.

"He has escaped." Natasha responded. Amy felt pulling her hair out and scream. She just want drown into her own tears and be done with life.

"Amy?" Steve snapped her back to her sense of mind.

"Ok." Amy says like she was going to break down into tears before she walks away.

"Amy!" Steve says to Amy.

She walks up to the roof, and said, "WHAT DID I DO, UNIVERSE?! WHAT IS IT?! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT MY BROTHER KIDNAPPED ME, TORTURE ME! HELL, EVEN BRAINWASHED ME! HE GETS TO BE FREE WHILE I ROTTEN HERE! WHY UNIVERSE! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" Amy yelled so everyone can hear her.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT THIS LIFE! EVERYTIME I CLOSE MY EYES, I SEE HIM, SMILING AT ME! MOCKING ME! MAYBE I DESERVE TO DIE." she cried. Then she broken down into tears and started screaming. Then she got close to the edge and attempt to kill herself. But Steve was right in time to save her and pick her up and then placed her on the ground.

"No! No! LET ME GO! I WANT TO DIE! LET ME DIE!" she yelled as she tried to get out of his grip.

"No, I can't lose you! I just can't!" Steve says as he tried to convince her to not do this.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T TO LIVE ANYMORE!" Amy screamed like she didn't want to be a part of life anymore.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" Amy screamed as Steve pets her head. Then Steve picked her up and went back home.

When they got home, he placed her on her bed and kissed her on the forehead. Then he stayed with her in her bedroom to make sure that she wouldn't kill herself. Steve went to the living room and started breaking everything and went to the shower to calm himself down.

Meanwhile, Amy was in the kitchen to find a knife to cut herself with. When she found one, she sneaked to her bathroom and locked the door. Then she starts to think about the kidnapping. The torture. The brainwash. And counted to 10.

 _"10."_

 _"9."_

 _"8."_

 _"7."_

 _"6."_

 _"5."_

 _"4."_

 _"3."_

 _"2."_

 _"1."_

Blood spattered and tears poured. Amy gently sat down on the floor, crying softly and curved up into a ball. Then Steve sees that the bathroom door was locked and tried to get in. He broke the door open and Amy was covered with blood and curved into a ball.

"Amy, what did you do?!" Steve yelled as he runs towards her. Amy says nothing.

"Amy, answer me!" Steve begged.

"I'm a worthless piece of crap. I don't deserve to live. I let everyone down. He escaped because of me. I caused this. And I'm so sorry, dad. I failed you."Amy says to herself, crying.

"No, you didn't! You are kind, fearless, and sees the best of people." Steve said as he rubs her back.

"Which is why I failed you. I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance. All I feel is pain. And I don't think you would understand that." Amy said.

"Then tell me." Steve whispered to her.

"When I close my eyes, all I see is him, laughing at me. While I'm lying there, dead." Amy observed.

"And I feel like I'm dying. He shouldn't get a free pass after what he did. I should have done-" Amy said before Steve cuts her off.

"Amy, what could you have done to make better?" he asked before Amy shrugs her shoulders.

"Exactly. You couldn't have done anything to make it better." he said.

"I know. I just want is for everything to stop. I want life to stop." Amy said.

"I know. But please don't ever do that ever again."


	29. Chapter 26

The next day, Steve forced Amy to stay home and rest. Amy wore a t-shirt with Minnie Mouse on it and blue shorts. She stares at the window, reflecting on life. How could this happened to me? I didn't do anything wrong. _Life is so unfair,_ she thought. _I wish I was back to 1940s with Bucky. He truly gets me_ , she said in her mind as she thinks about Bucky. _Or with Liam. He always makes me smile_ , she thought. Then she gets texts from Melanie and Liam:

M= WHERE ARE YOU?!

L= Amy, are you okay? I didn't see you this morning.

M= Amy, I'm coming to your house right now!

As she sees that message, she quickly took a quick shower and changed into a long white sweater to covered her noticeable cut. Then Melanie knocked on the window so Amy opened it.

"Where were you?! I didn't see you today!" Melanie yelled at her.

"I'm sick. Cough, cough." Amy says as she pretended to be sick.

"You're never been sick before. Just tell me what going on." Melanie says with concern for Amy's well being.

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone." Amy said.

"I won't. Just tell me what's wrong." Melanie says as she was concerned for Amy.

"Ok." Amy said before she pulled her sleeve, revealing her cut. Then Melanie put her hands on her mouth in shock and said, "No, you didn't."

"And now you know. I may be happy outside but I'm broken pieces on the inside." Amy explains.

"I'm so sorry. I should have known, I'm supposed to be your friend." Melanie says as they broken down into tears.

"No, it isn't your fault. I just felt so lonely at the time, that I did something completely stupid!" Amy says before Melanie hugged her tightly. "I love you, Amy." Melanie said as she hugs her.

"I love you too." Amy says as tears rolling down her face.

Later that day, Liam knocked on the window but Amy ignored him. "Amy, its me! Let me in!" Liam says before she lets him in.

"Amy, where were you? I was so worried about you." Liam says as he was relieved that she was okay.

"I know." Amy said fluffing her pillow.

"Have you being crying?" Liam asked.

"Liam, I think I done something wrong." Amy cried as she curved into a ball.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked. Then she showed him her cut on her arm.

"It will be okay." Liam says as he holds Amy close.

Amy was alone in her room, quietly sobbing. Then she putted out a picture of Amy on top of Bucky, both with full of hope and happiness. _I wish you were here. To see your light blue-green eyes and your cute smile. To laugh with you again. To kiss you again. I will always love you, Bucky. Always,_ Amy thought. She grabbed the knife and tried to cut herself but she just couldn't do it.

"I can't do it." she said as she puts the knife down.

"Why am I do this to myself? I'm only hurting myself and everybody that you love the most more." she said to herself as she heads to the bathroom sink. She washed her face and took a long look at herself. She was a mess. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying so much, her hair was a mess, she didn't took a shower in days, and she starved herself because she wanted to die. _Holy crap, this is how I look? What am I doing with my life? I just can't sit here and cry all the time,_ Amy thought. _It's time to clean myself up,_ Amy thought before she took off her clothes and went in the shower.

When she got out of the shower, she put on a sweater that says "PAJAMAS ALL DAY" and white white booty short and straightened her hair. She went to the living room and watch "Glee", her favorite TV show while she stuffed her face with ice cream. When Steve got home, Amy was asleep with ice cream all over her face. He picked her up and put her on her bed. Then Steve gave a kiss on her forehead and almost walked out of her room. Then Steve picked the picture of Amy and Bucky and was completely shocked.


	30. Chapter 27

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When it was nighttime, Amy was getting ready to go to the headquarters and put on her dark blue bodysuit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Are you sure that you want to go?" Steve asks as he came into her room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, I'm sure." Amy replied. When they got there, General Ross and Tony were tracking Ryan down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Have you found him yet?" Steve asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Not yet. But Amy, do you have any idea where he could be?" Tony asked as he walked up to Amy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I may have a idea." Amy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Where?" Steve asked her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""He might be in a warehouse in Germany. He had some business when I was with him." Amy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Great. We go tomorrow!" General Ross says to everyone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ok." Amy said like he meant her as well. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No, you're staying here." Steve reassured her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why? I know where he is." Amy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Which is why you have to stay here, so you don't get out of control again." Steve said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Fine." Amy said before she sat down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I love you." Steve says before he kisses her on the forehead. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The next day, they got to Germany and Tony said, "We're here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When they got to the warehouse, they couldn't find Ryan anywhere. "He's not here." Steve says as he talks to Amy though the speaker. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What?! I could swear that he would be there." Amy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Maybe we should split up." Steve said to Natasha. Then they split up by two and then they heard Ryan's voice at a distance. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hello, Avengers. Welcome to my trap." Ryan says before Amy put her hands on her face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""GUYS, GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!" Amy demanded. But it was too late. They tried to run but armed men appeared and quickly fought them off. Then Ryan appeared and then stabbed Steve while he was on the ground. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'll be waiting for you, Amy. And you better get here quick before your dad bleeds to death." Ryan says before Amy runs out of the room and gets into the jet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When she got to the warehouse, she sees her dad bleeding to death on the floor and runs towards him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No, no, no, no. Please don't die." Amy cried. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I love you, Amy." Steve said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Turn around, Amy." Ryan said before she turned around. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Amy screamed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't worry. He won't die...yet." Ryan chuckles. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You won't be laughing when you're dead." Amy says as she pulls a gun. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Please you're bluffing." Ryan said like he doesn't believe her. Then she shoots his balls and he hits the ground. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Now, where are my friends?!" Amy demanded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""In there." Ryan groan before pointing at a door. She uses her fire powers to melt the door open and see the teams was hurt. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Let's go! Steve's hurt." Then they picked Steve up to the jet and then Ryan but puts him in hand cuffs for super humans. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thank you for saving us." Natasha said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't mentioned it." Amy said with a blank face./p 


	31. Chapter 28

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The next day, Amy couldn't get out of bed this morning knowing that the father was stabbed just last night. They said that he will be okay, he just needs to rest. But all that Amy wanted to do was to burn Ryan alive. She was just so angry at herself and Ryan. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"This wouldn't be happening if Ryan hadn't kidnap me. My dad would have been fine and my life would be normal. But he had to be in my life,/em she thought as she cried. But she knows that if she gives up now he would have won the battle, so she tried to pull herself together and put a smile on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She came school with depression and fear into her eyes but she hides its pretty well. She wore a black beanie hat, a white oversized sweater with blue jeans and brown boots. Then Melanie and Liam gave Amy a bear hug because of what happened yesterday. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What's is this for?" Amy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nothing, we thought you needed that." Melanie replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thanks. I think I'm better now." Amy said with a smile on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"At lunchtime, Amy, Melanie, and Liam were playing True or Dare and it was Amy's turn. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""True or Dare?" Melanie asked her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Dare." Amy responded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ok, I dare you to pull Scarlett's wig off to show her ugly bald head." Melanie whispers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ok, it's going to be a piece of cake." Amy says before leaving the table. Then she walks up to Scarlett's table and pulls a big part of her hair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Scarlett screamed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""GET OVER YOUR DAMN SELF, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Amy replied. Then everyone starts to laugh at Scarlett and then she runs away like a coward. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Now that's was badass!" Melanie says as she walks up to her and high- five her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After school, Melanie wanted to have a sleepover with Amy but she declined the offer. Liam asked her if she wanted him to walk her home but she wanted to be with herself right now. As she walks home, she starts to think about if she was meant to be in this world anymore. When she got home, she went straight to her room and started singing "The Hanging Tree." Then she thought the memories of Steve and Amy when she was younger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Flashback/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hey, Amy. I got something for you." Steve said with a brand new teddy bear behind his back./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""IS IT CHOCOLATE?!" the young Amy yelled before Steve shook his head. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ICE CREAM?!" Amy said with excitement before Steve pulls out the new teddy bear. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""How is this?" Steve asked./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""YAY!" the young Amy yelled before Steve hugged her. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You are so cute." Steve said. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I know. I love you, daddy." Amy says as she kissed him on the forehead. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""So do I, my little bunny." Steve said as she kisses him on the cheek./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" - /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I didn't even get to say goodbye,/em she thought. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And he could be dead right now,/em Amy said inn her head before she drowned herself with tears. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I wish I was dead. I deserve it. He didn't. All I do is cause him pain. I feel like a curse. I feel like I'm what's wrong with the world. I cause chaos. I'm selfish. I'm ungrateful. He was the best thing that happened to me I threw it all way. And for what? SO you can live a life. Get over yourself, /emAmy continued. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But I have to stay strong. For my dad. he would have done the same thing for me, /emAmy continued. Then Amy gets the old teddy bear and curved into a ball. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You're worthless. You don't deserve to live. You're the problem, not Ryan. You led him to Steve, /emthe little voice in her head said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No. That's not true." I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You try to kill your own father. You are evil , just like Ryan,/em the little voice said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Stop it!" Amy yelled as she covers her ears. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Even though you probably will never admit it./em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And everyone hates you so take our gun, hold it to our head, and put the trigger, /em the little voice said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""JUST STOP IT!" Amy said to herself. Then Amy takes her pistol out that was under her bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm so sorry, daddy." Amy whispered to herself as she hugged her teddy bear harder and hold the gun to her head. She counted to 5. Then she pull the trigger, but there was no bullets. She cried her soul out after. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why is this happening to me?" Amy cried. /p 


	32. Chapter 29

Three weeks later, it turned out that Steve got better and was fine. Amy was still traumatized when he almost died in front of her. But she was so relieved that he was okay. It was almost summer vacation and Amy was so excited. When she got to school, she wore sunglasses and light green t-shirt with shorts and sandals. Melanie was having a birthday party tonight for her 13th birthday and she had to bragged about it.

"Are you going to my party tonight?" Melanie said with excitement.

"10 millionth time, yes." Amy says with annoyance.

"Could you help me with a outfit for the party, please. I want to feel like a 13 year old girl like you." Melanie begged.

"Fine, as long if you stop being annoying." Amy suggested.

"You got yourself a deal." Melanie says before she shakes her hands.

After they pick their dresses in the mall, they both started to sing "Let's Go To The Mall" from "How I Met Your Mother" and we're dancing like they're crazy.

"Come on Jessica, come on Tori," Melanie started off.

"Let's go to the mall, you won't be sorry," Amy says as everyone looks at them like they were crazy.

"LET'S GO TO THE MALL TODAY!" Amy and Melanie screamed as they started laughing.

At the party, Amy wore a denim vest with strapless white dress and Melanie wore a black and white polka dress with a leather jacket. Amy went her party in Liam's car with Liam and all they were doing was making out.

But Amy stopped him and said, "No. Not now."

"Why not?" Liam asked.

"Because I don't think we're at that point." Amy explains.

"I do." Liam replied.

"I know. I just want to keep my virginity for as long as I can." Amy explains.

"Okay, I understand." Liam said. When they got to Melanie's party, Amy got her a sketch book to draw in because she was young prodigy with an artistic talent. Melanie was grateful for the gift but she kept looking at a red hair boy named Ethan.

"Aww. My little Melanie has a little crush." Amy says like she thought it was adorable.

"I DO NOT!" Melanie said.

"Turn around." Amy says before Melanie turned around.

"Hey, I'm Ethan." he said.

"I...I'm Melanie." She said awkwardly.

"Wanna dance?" Ethan asked.

"Sure." Melanie says with a awkward smile. "Young love." Amy said.

"Can may I have this dance, miss Amy Rogers?" Liam asked with his hand out.

"Oh, I would love to."

After the party, Amy and Liam had to leave and Melanie understood. When Liam and Amy were on their way to home, they were having their first fight that they had.

"Why do you want to wait?! We love each other so what we are waiting for?!" Liam asked.

"Because I'm young and I want to wait for marriage. And they're not ready for that. And I'm keeping my legs close as long as I feel like it. If you don't understand that, maybe we should break up." Amy suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Liam said before they stopped at Amy's house.

"Bye, Liam."

When she got to her house, she runs to her bedroom, slammed the door, and tried to cry herself to sleep. Then Steve came in and sat on her bed, petting her hair.

"Hey, bunny. You okay?" Steve asked in a calm voice.

"No." Amy said as she wiped her tears.

"What happened?" Steve said. "After we went to Melanie's party, Liam asked me why I wanted to wait for sex. And I told him that I was too young for that and I wanted to wait for marriage. And he couldn't understand that so I broke up with him and I'm starting to regret it." Amy said in a fast pace.

"Wow, that was a lot. I mean that don't regret the decision that I choose. If he doesn't want to wait, then he doesn't love you. Besides, you are way too young to do that anyways." Steve explains.

"Wow... that actually was good advice. Thanks." Amy said as she smiles.

"You're welcome. Are you sure that you don't want me to pay him a visit?" he asked as I chuckled.

"Oh my god. Dad!" I said throwing a pillow at him.

"I'm just saying." Steve said backing away.

I had nothing else to do so I decided to text Melanie.

 **(Amy= :) Melanie=:( )**

 **:)** = Mel, I'm sad.

 **:(** = Oh no, please don't tell me that you watched Titanic without me!

 **:)** = No... Me and Liam broke up..

Then Melanie called her up because she thought that too much words to describe how she felt.

"You broke up with who now?!" Melanie asked surprised.

"I know. Let's hear it. Lecture me." Amy basically begged.

"No. I need to know what happened first. So tell me." Melanie told her.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"Okay! Well, before your party, me and Liam were get busy and almost had... S.E.X. But I wasn't ready to move to that next step yet. And he wanted to. So one thing to another, we broke up." Amy explained.

"So let me get this straight, Liam broke up with you because you didn't have sex with him?" Melanie said like it was a question.

"Yeah." Amy said unhappy.

"What a prick! I knew he was trouble first time I saw you with him. But did you believe me? Nooo." Melanie lectured.

"Melanie, please. I just really want to forget this night ever happen. Ok?" Amy said as she started to cry.

"Oh no. Are you crying?" Melanie asked.

"Maybe. Just forget it ever happened, please." Amy begged.

"Yes. Fine." Melanie said.

"YAY!"


	33. Things happening in the future

**Hey you guys. I'm sorry I didn't update in a while. I had a shitload of homework and I finally am finished it! AT LAST!!!! I would be updating tomorrow. Also, I wanted to tell you what I would be doing in the future. I wanted Amy and Bucky to be a couple. And you're probably thinking that's fucking disgusting and wrong. But I am doing it when Amy gets older. The reason why I ship them to together because they are so alike in many ways. For example, they were both orphans and adopted. They both turned into a weapon to kill Steve Rogers. And plus whenever I think about them I feel like how I felt about the campfire in "Girl Meets World." I'm a Lucaya shipper. Anyways, if you're don't like this ship and you ship Joshaya, then you're a fucking hypocrite! Amy and Bucky is almost the same as Joshaya except that Joshaya is fucking stupid and based on just cute moments and Amy and Bucky is RELATIONSHIP GOALS! Let me calm down I am sorry I absolutely despise Joshaya and all of its unwanted glory. Anyways, back to the update! I wanted to thank who read my fanfic. You're part of the reason for me keeping on writing and working on this fanfic. I also wanted to thank my mother for introducing me to , I owe you one. When I first came on with this idea, I wanted Marvel to make it a comic book or a Netflix original or even a movie. But I knew I was crazy but I was still hopeful. Until my mother signed me up in an account in and I'm so happy she did. So...yeah. Anyways see you motherfuckers tomorrow!**


	34. Chapter 30

The next day, Amy was still a little bit upset that Liam wasn't man enough to wait for the right time. But she tried not to think about. It was Saturday and she wore a pink crop shirt and overalls and black sneakers. She was at the mall with Melanie.

"I can't believe he would dump you. He's a total dickhead! I'm so sorry, Amy." Melanie said.

"It's ok. What happened with Ethan?" Amy asked.

"Well, it turned out that he likes me too. We're dating now!" Melanie said excited.

"That's...great. We're going to karaoke night, right?" Amy says with a fake smile on her face.

"Yes. We have our date tomorrow." Melanie said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Amy says as she grabs Melanie's arm. Amy got a floral crop top with a gray sweater covered it, black shorts, and black boots and Melanie got a green crop top with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"So what are you going to sing?" Melanie asked. "Uptown Girl" Amy replied.

"Why?" Melanie asked confused.

"I'll see." Amy says with a grin.

When they got to karaoke party, she wore a floral crop top with a gray sweater covered it, black shorts, and black boots. When she starts to sing, she instantly thinks about Bucky. The memories, their friendship, and the chemistry the two of them have with each other. When she was done singing, everyone in that bar applauded when she came down on the stage.

"You're so amazing on that stage." Melanie says as she hugs her.

"Thank you, Melanie." Amy said before she received a text from Steve.

"I gotta go. Bye, Melanie!" Amy says as she rushed to the door. _I wonder where she's going?_ , Melanie thought.

"What is it now?!" Amy says with annoyance.

"Remember the girl that we defeated who can turn invisible?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Amy said.

"Well she escaped." Tony said.

"How?!" Amy said.

"Well, it turned out that she had a sister who move things with her mind." Tony said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Amy says disgusted with herself.

"Could I speak to Amy, alone?" Steve asked before they leave the room.

"What do you wanted to talk about?" Amy asked.

"What happened with you and Bucky?!" Steve asked.

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?!" Amy panicked. Then he show her the picture of her and Bucky.

"Oh shit."

"WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO ME?!" Steve demanded.

"It's not what it looks like." Amy said as she tried to reassured him.

"REALLY?! BECAUSE IT LOOKS THAT MY DAUGHTER HIT IT OFF WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" Steve yelled.

"LOOK, I JUST KISSED HIM, ALRIGHT!" Amy said.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE! YOU COULD MESS WITH TIME ITSELF!" Steve yelled with anger.

"BUT I DIDN'T." Amy yelled before Tony came in.

"Hey,... get ready and meet us the empty lot." Tony said as he realizes that they were in a argument.

"We will talk about this." Steve said.

"Looking forward to it." Amy says as she gives a death glare.

When they reached the empty lot, a truck almost killed Amy but she dodged it. "What the FUCK WAS THAT?!" Amy said.

"Выпуск Райан или я не будет Мисс как the последний время **(Release Ryan or I wouldn't miss like the last time)** " a girl who has a shaved head said.

"Does anyone know what she just said?" Sam said.

"I think I might know. Какие вы хотеть с Райан **(What do you want with Ryan)** " Amy yelled.

"Никто из ваш бизнес **(None of your business)** " the girl said.

"Он не собирается к быть там для вы а также ваш сестра **(He's not going to being there for you and your sister)** " Amy said before the girl uses her telekinesis to choke her. "I'm going in" Steve said.

"NO! Do not engage. I repeat do not engage!" Amy said as she being pulled by the girl.

"Вы будем гнить в аду **(You will rot in hell)** " the girl said before she uses her telekinesis to kill her. But Amy kicks her in the private part.

"черт возьми **(Damn it)** " the girl says as Amy gasps for air.

"я вне Вот **(I'm out here)** " the girl says before Tony block her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said as Steve run towards Amy.

"Are you okay?"Steve said with full of concern. "I'm fine." Amy said with annoyance.

When Amy and Steve got home, they immediately got back to their argument.

"DO YOU WHAT TROUBLE YOU COULD HAVE CAUSE?!" Steve yelled. "IT'S DOESN'T MATTER NOW, DOES IT! PLUS, I DO NOT CARE!" Amy said.

"SO YOU DON'T CARE THAT YOU BASICALLY KISSED YOUR UNCLE?!"

"UNCLE?! I BARELY KNEW HIM BEFORE I EVEN WENT BACK IN TIME! BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT HAVING A UNCLE! SO I'M SORRY FOR MAKING A MISTAKE!YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M GLAD I DID. BECAUSE WITHOUT HIM, I COULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET OUT OF BED. WITHOUT HIM, I... WOULDN'T HAVE STOPPED CUTTING MYSELF. BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM. IT NOT FAIR THAT I LOVE HIM AND YOU'RE MAD AT ME. AND I KNOW I'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN, BUT I LOVE HIM. PLUS, WE'RE NOT REALLY RELATE ANYWAYS, SO WHY DOES IT MATTER!" Amy cried.

"WHAT?! IT'S THE TRUTH!" Amy said when she saw his face.

"Amy..." he said in a calm voice.

"NO, PLEASE. JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME." Amy says before she runs to her room. She cries herself to sleep and Steve rubbed her back.

"It's going to be okay." Steve said.


	35. Chapter 31

That night, Amy couldn't sleep, so she was on her computer on Youtube. Until she hears a noise from the front door.

"Who's out here?" Amy says as she picks up a gun that she hid from Steve.

"I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it." she said in a threatening voice.

"Do you really think that would possibly kill me." a girl who looks exactly like Amy said.

"Who the hell are you?" Amy said.

"Your evil twin. I was created to destroy the Avengers, starting with you." the girl said as Amy tried to shoot her.

"You shoot me and this house will go down, got it?" the girl says as she pulls out a hand grenade.

"What do you want from me?" Amy asked.

"Free Ryan and join us. Together we will rule the world. Or I could destroy everything you ever love. And trust me, I won't hesitate." the girl offered. Amy hesitates.

"What's in it for me?" Amy asked.

"No one can have a gun to their head." the girl said. Amy hesitates again.

"Fine. Deal." Amy said shaking the girl's hand.

The next day, they were gone. Steve made Amy breakfast to say sorry for what happened yesterday. But when he called her for breakfast, nothing happened. Then Steve got suspicious and went into her room. She wasn't there, but her computer, a video that she made. He play it.

" _Hey, Dad. If you're watching this, you're probably asking yourself where I am right now. I am fine, I hope. I'm sorry I have to leave you the second time. But she would kill you if I don't. But don't worry, I will be fine. So do me a flavor and don't save me. I don't want lose you. I love you. And if I die, it not your fault. Also, look up in my drawer, I left something for you. So, bye, Daddy._ "

He looks in her drawer and sees a hard drive with a post-it note saying _"Watch ALONE!"_. He returned to Amy's computer and connects the hard drive with the computer.

Meanwhile, Amy and the girl hid out in an empty storage building.

"So, I'll overdrive the security so you could escape Ryan, got it?" the girl said.

"Got it." Amy said with a blank face.

At the headquarters, she tried to avoid contact with anyone. By the time she got to the cells, the guard greeted her but questioned her why she was here. Then she pulls out a knife and stabbed him in the eye. She wanted to cry but she showed no emotions and headed to Ryan's cell.

"Why are you here?" Ryan says before Amy breaks the glass.

"Let's go." Amy says before they both walks away. Then Steve appeared, blocking them.

"Don't do this again, Amy. It's not worth it." he said.

"I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE YOU AGAIN! SO I'M SORRY." Amy says before she roundhouse kicks him.

"Bye, Dad." She says before leaving him alone.

When they came back, the girl asked, "So did you do it?"

Then Ryan came out with his arms out for a hug. "Congratulations, you're truly evil." The girl says before she made out with Ryan.

"Whatever." Amy said.

Meanwhile, Tony and Steve were in the office, discussing what happened.

"What the hell happened out there, Steve?" Tony asked.

"Amy went rogue." Steve said.

"No, she turned against us. She's now the enemy." Tony said.

"She did this because she didn't want me hurt again." Steve replied.

"SHE'S A MUTANT!" Tony stated.

"SHE'S A LITTLE KID!" Steve said.

"Of course you say that, you always see the best in people, especially Bucky and Amy, right? I wish I could punch you in your perfect teeth." Tony said in a threatening voice.

That night, Amy couldn't stop crying so Ryan punched and kick her to make her shut up.

"I'm sorry, heathen. I'll be quiet the next time." Amy whimpers angry. _I'm living in hell. I hate my life_ , Amy thought.


	36. Chapter 32

**_3 years later_**

Amy couldn't take it anymore. She had to escape. But when she tried to escape, she got caught by Ryan. He tied her up in a chair and hit her many times with the bat.

"изменник! Вы будем платить за это **(Traitor! You will pay for this)** " he said.

"Нет, пожалуйста. Я не будет оставлять следующий время **(No, please. I won't leave next time)** " Amy said terrified. But Ryan just stabbed her in her thigh. Amy tried to scream but Ryan covered her mouth. She cried the whole time.

"We show no mercy." he said before he spits in her face. Then he left her tied up to the chair.

"Please anyone, HELP!" Amy said struggling to get out of the chair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve wasn't stopping until Amy was safe and sound. He thought this was his fault. I should have been there, Steve thought. Then Natasha came in his room, and patted him on the back.

"This is my fault. I'm sorry." Steve said.

"No, it's not. She had a choice and she made it." Natasha said.

"She was trying to protect me. She didn't have a choice. We have to get her back." Steve said.

"Look, Steve she's gone. It's time to move on." she said.

"Wait a minute... I remember putting a tracking device in her neck. Maybe I could track it." Steve said.

"Why do I even bother?" Natasha said leaving him alone. Steve got on Amy's old computer and entered the password for the tracking device. Revealing a map to Europe and he headed to the jets. Once he was close to the jets, Tony block his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony said.

"Nowhere. Now move." Steve said.

"You're a terrible liar." Tony said.

"I said get out of my way!" Steve says as he pushes Tony out of his way. He got to the jet and immediately got out of the headquarters.

When he got to Europe, he quickly got to the empty storage space, and saw Amy laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Amy!" Steve yelled as he run toward her.

"Daddy?" Amy said in a soft voice.

"What happened to you?" Steve questioned.

"You have to go, now!" Amy said, grabbing his arms.

"I'm leaving with you if you like it or not." Steve said carrying Amy.

"Hello, Steve. Where do you think you're going, Amy? I thought we were just getting know each other." Ryan said walking in the room.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HER?!" Steve said.

"Death." Ryan said as he pulls out his gun and shoots him in his stomach.

"Noooooo!" Amy said as she makes a long glare at Steve. Then anger took over her body and stabbed Ryan several times. Then she slice his neck open and stabbed him in the eye.

"Go to hell." Amy whispers into his ear. Then she went back to Steve and picked him up and headed to the jet. When they got to the jet, she lay him on the side.

"I'm so sorry, daddy. I love you." Amy said before she went to the controls.

When they came back to the Avengers headquarters, she turned herself in. Now she's in a cell with a straight jacket on. She was still depressed and angry at herself and Ryan. _That fucking bastard almost kill me and only person care about! I fucking hate him! I hope he's in hell right now_ , she thought. Steve was visiting her that day. He was physically okay, but he wasn't, mentally. They were barely talking. Mostly because they didn't have anything to say but what happened to them.

"I'm so glad that you're okay. You really had me worried." Steve said after a long time of silence.

"You shouldn't be worry about me. I should be worried about you. You almost died because of me. Which is why I'm in this cell now." Amy said with anger.

"No, you're in here because you were protecting me. This is my fault. Actually, it's Ryan's fault." Steve explained.

"I don't want to hurt you, led alone kill you." Amy said as tears came from her face.

"You won't. I promise." Steve said.

Tony and Steve hate each other even more after Amy turned herself in. Usually they don't say or look at each other but today was different. Steve appeared in Tony's lab and lost his mind.

"WHY DID YOU LOCK AMY, HUH? SHE'S ONLY A CHILD!" Steve stated.

"SO WHAT! SHE COULD HAVE RUIN EVERYTHING!" Tony said.

"Look, I know you care about her but just don't make a big show of it." he whispered.

"I understand." Steve whispers before Tony left.

Amy on the other hand, sorta love the fact that she can be alone with no drama. She was trying to look at the bright side. Even though, technically, there was no bright side. _I love this so much. I have privacy and I can write in my secret diary that I kept a secret. But I can't ignore that my dad is going through a mental breakdown. And I'm to blame. But at least, he's physically fine and I'm happy living in a cell. So win-win, right?,_ she thought. Inside, she was so broken-hearted. But Steve didn't want her to be upset. That night, all she could do was cry her heart out. But she remembers that she had a diary and so she quickly grabbed it and wrote her deepest feelings. _I just want to rip my hair out. I can't stand to see my dad fall apart. All I think about is him and I don't what will happen next. Mean, I love him so much, he save me dozens of times and I even don't know how to repay him. I just want to help him so much. And don't get me started on Bucky! He's the reason why I'm look at the bright side. The reason why I'm so positive and calm. Because I'm in love with him and I know I'm not supposed to know what love is. But whenever I look at his green eyes, my world is normal again, she started off. But now, the universe just shit all over me. I pray to God for a miracle. Maybe there is. Just on the way, I guess,_ she wrote. And there will be, just she have to wait for it.


	37. Chapter 33

_**Amy's POV**_

I think I found the reason why people go insane in cells. I thought that this place was a space to get away from society. But these past few days was hell. I can't sleep at night. I just write like crazy. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss society. I miss my bed, my best friend, Bucky, and Steve. Today was a emotional day because it was my 17th birthday. I didn't care that much because of Ryan. He was the reason why I'm depressed and angry. The reason why I was in the cell of hell. I'm so glad I killed him. I was so bored because I couldn't even get out of this prison, not even for my birthday. Steve visited me and he gave me a little piece of cake and a small present.

"What is it?" I said.

"Just open it." Steve said smiling. I opened it and it was a laser pointer. I was confused at first but I got it.

Meanwhile, the security cameras and sound in the cell room were mysteriously turned off.

"What did you do?" I said.

"Saving you. Use the laser pointer on the metal bars." Steve said. I used it on the laser pointer at bars and I was free at last.

"Thank you, but how we are getting out of here?" I asked.

"Jet. But I have to get something. Wait in there." He said.

"Ok." I said running to the jet. _I wonder what he wanted to get,_ I wondered as I got in the jet.

I waited and waited until Steve came back with a unrecognizable man with long brown hair and an metal arm.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"A old friend." Steve said. Then I realized that was Bucky. _What happened to him?_ , I thought. That night, Bucky was waking from his slumber in the ice. I went up to him to comfort him.

"Amy?" he said softly.

"It's me." I said as I was about to cry.

"I thought you were dead." he said.

"I thought you were dead." I said pointing at his chest.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Well, after you left me alone, I tried to catch up with Steve, but the place was hit. I thought I was a goner but I was alive but I lost my left arm. So they replaced it with this," Bucky started off.

"They turned me into a super human. Like a secret weapon." he said as I got confused.

"Who?" I asked.

"HYDRA." Bucky whispers.

"Oh, well my story could be worse." I said.

"What happened to you?" Bucky said looking at me a different way.

"Well, I was kidnapped at the age of 13 and trained to be evil. They gave me this serum that made me super human. I tried to do the right thing but he changed my life for the worse. I was abused physically and sexually. I guess the universe is trying to send me a message." I said crying.

"Wow, you're right, your story was worse. Who's did this to you? Because I remember when you were crazy enough to get to Germany to recuse me. I remember that." he says he stroked my hair.

"It's kinda complicated. It was my brother. He almost got me and Steve killed. But I killed him. But he still haunts me in my dreams. I just wish that you could of made me feel safe and sound." I cried before Bucky puts his arms around me.

"I love you." he said as he got closer to me.

"We can't be together. Not yet." I blurted out.

"Why?" he asked. I couldn't tell him but he was going to find out soon or later.

"I'm so sorry. But I just turned 17. I don't want you get in trouble." I said.

"What?! I don't care if I'm going to be in trouble for being with the person I love." he whispers.

"What did you just say? You love me?" I said blushing.

"I was in love with you ever since you kiss me." Bucky said.

"I doesn't mean we can't wait. You waited this long so can you just wait for a few years." I suggested.

"I could try. But what are we now?" he asked.

"Friends. Just friends for now." I said.

"Okay. Could I at least get one last kiss?" he begged.

"Fine, just one." I said. As our lips touch, I feel like I'm back in 1940s.

"I love you. I will, always." I said smiling. "Could I ask you something?" I continued.

"Yeah."

"What's with the hair?"

"Shut up." he chuckles and so was I.

I fell asleep in Bucky's big arms, and I was dreaming about me and my dad.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Amy was in elementary school, getting humiliated by Scarlett and her squad. They poured wet dirt on her head and laughed at her. She wasn't humiliated like that before. Steve was picking her up because of the incident. She was too humiliated that she couldn't bear to speak._

 _"Who's picking on you, Amy?" Steve finally said._

 _"I don't wanna talk about it" young Amy said._

 _"Amy, could you talk to me? Please?" Steve said as Amy got out of the car._

 _They both came home and Amy went straight into her room, upset. She locked herself in her room and changed into a black sweater and shorts. As Steve tried to open the door, he said, "Amy, I know that you're embarrassed right now. But you have to understand that there are always going to be people who are going bring you down. Just you just have to defend yourself?"_

 _"But I'm not athletic like you. I'm small." Amy said._

 _"Can I tell you a secret? I was small and frail like you once. But that didn't mean that I couldn't defend myself." Steve whispered._

 _"But Scarlett is bigger and scarier than me. She like the wicked witch of the west." Amy said._

 _"Just stand up for yourself. You have a lot of potential. And I know that you are sensitive. But you're stronger than you think." he said before Amy opened the door._

* * *

I woke up from that dream to see a video chat with a unknown person. Steve and Bucky were asleep and the jet was on autopilot so I opened it. My evil twin appeared on the front of the window.

"Nice to see you again, Amy." she said.

"What the hell you're still alive?!" I whispered.

"That's not important now. You killed my boyfriend so I will kill your entire family." she said with a devilish smile on her face.

"He raped both of us and hit us several times. He's isn't worth it." I said.

"Yeah, but I still loved him and you will pay." she said.

"Oh, my name was Natalie. Goodbye, Amy." She said before the video chat ended. Then I started to think about the memories of dark ages.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _While Ryan and Natalie were having sex, Amy heard screams and bumping noises. But instead finding out what was happening she just buried deep into her covers and stayed silent. After they had sex, Ryan came in her room, smile like the devil. He came closer to Amy, touching her thighs._

 _"Есть Секс с меня Теперь_ _ **(Have sex with me now)**_ _" he said pulling out a knife._

 _"OK." Amy said. It hurt and she got scared. She was only 15. She cried after but Ryan punched her in the stomach. Then she whimpers herself to sleep._

* * *

I started bawling my eyes out. Bucky woke up and went up to me.

"Hey, what happened?" he said in a calm voice.

"I can't do this anymore. He raped me." I panicked.

"What?! Who?!" he asked.

"Ryan! He had a knife. I had to." I responded.

"I'm so sorry, Amy. I wish I was the one to kill that bastard." Bucky said hugging me.

"I love you, Bucky." I said.

"I love you too... Uptown girl." he said as we both smile.

"You remembered." I said as I pulled away from the hug.

"It was one of the thing that I remember about you." Bucky said as I blush.

"Oh, Bucky." I said before I almost passionately kiss him. But I knew I couldn't that.

"I miss you so much." I said.


End file.
